Mirror Truth
by Aedyn Star
Summary: This is the true story behind the vain queen with an enchanted mirror. It is my story, and I am here to reveal to you the mirror truth. Snow White retelling.
1. Prologue: The Fairytales

Fairy tales are incredibly fake. There is one reason for this fakeness. The characters have no character, no personality. They are either good, or bad.

Yet everyone knows life is not black and white, but rather shades of grey. So why are fairy tale villains also so in despicably evil? I'll tell you.

Because they aren't.

There is depth to everyone, villains are no different. Now ladies and gentleman, I'm here to tell you the tale of one particular villain from one particular fairy tale. A ell known story about an evil sorceress, a magic mirror, seven dwarves and a fair maiden who is rescued from an enchanted sleep by a handsome prince and lives happily ever after.

The evil sorceress was me. And I am here to straighten the truth and separate fact from fiction. Yes, I am a powerful sorceress who poisoned the apple that Snow White bit into, causing her to fall into an enchanted sleep. But I am not the vain power hungry sorceress Disney and classic fairy tales have me seem. This is the real story.

My story.


	2. Family Discoveries

I staggered in, carrying two pails of water from the well on the hill.

"They always have to put wells on hills, don't they?" I muttered.

My sister was standing over the counter, chopping up carrots and peas for soup. She turned when she heard me come in.

"Here, let me help you with that." She came forward and took one of the water pails, and placed it over the fire. I put the other pail in the corner, next to the broom closet.

"Do you think father will catch a fish for us to put in the soup?" Eleri asked me, as she turned back to the vegetables.

"To be honest, I don't know. He has been so distant ever since mother left." I began wiping off the table to prepare for supper.

Our father was a sailor, and a fisherman, or he used to be. That was how he met my mother. He used to tell the tale of how he met her often.

"Well," he'd start, "I was out on the fishing boat, in the bay. I had been out there all day, and had not caught a single fish. I was preparing to head back in, when I heard this wonderful singing. I was entrance, and decided to stay a little longer. The fish started biting. I must have caught ten carp in a few minutes, more than I had every caught in a day! Then I saw this woman rise from the water, on the shore. I rowed in, and greeted her. She was wearing a sea green dress that seemed to blend with the foam of the waves as they lapped against the shore. Her hair of dark black, and soaking wet. Enchanted, I invited her into my hut, to warm up. She accepted, and within a few months we were married. Ten years later, and we had you three!" He'd tell us.

When Merlyn was about seven, and Eleri was ten our mother left. She had gone for a walk along the sea. I was twelve. As I was churning butter, I heard her singing, a mourning song about missing the sea. It went something like this:

_Mother, Father_

_Wings of the sea_

_Listening to crashing of the waves_

_Makes me want to be free_

_Churning, twirling,_

_Deep green sea_

_I feel so trapped_

_I just want to be free_

_Lonesome it is_

_Without you here_

_Everything is changing, _

_Like the churning sea_

There was more, but I no longer remember. My attention was called away by my sister, Merlyn, who needed help with her sewing. She was preparing a quilt for mother, with images of mermaids and seagulls. In the center was our mother.

I heard the call of a falcon, and rushed to the window. Merlyn came up next to me. Our mother was gone. All that was left of her was her sea green gown, and a pair of slippers. A falcon circled above, calling. A merlin falcon.

Our father was distraught at the disappearance of his beautiful wife. When the villagers questioned us, we didn't know what to say. People began saying things.

There were many stories of what happened to our mother. Most believe she ran away with some handsome sailor. My sisters and I didn't believe the tale.

As I finished cleaning the table, my father came in. His face was weary, and in his hand he held a bag. Eleri, went over to him, and planted a kiss on his cheek. He dumped the bag out onto the table.

It was a fish. Eleri quickly gutted it and began cooking it. Our father sat down on the table and cleared his throat. We look at him expectantly.

"Girls, you know your mother has been missing for about five years." We nodded. He sighed and continued. "Well, I believe you girls need a mother," Eleri opened her mouth to speak, but our father held out his hand to stop her. "So I have decided to remarry."

The call of a falcon rang through the silence. Eleri and I were stunned at father's words. I was the first to speak.

"What! Why are you remarrying? Have you forgotten about mother?" I was hysterical.

My father remained calm. "Hush, Redynvre. No, I have not forgotten your mother. You are almost seventeen, and you need someone to teach you how to be a woman. I can't have you running around on horseback, shooting arrows. You need to be tamed, so you can find a husband."

"What if I don't want to get married?" I asked, my green eyes flaring angrily.

"We need you to marry, so we can continue living the way we do. We are not rich, and fishing has been poor. We need help." He sighed again.

I turned my back, silent. A falcon called again. Something about that call was familiar . . .

Merlyn burst into the kitchen. "Redynvre, it's the merlin bird, from when mother disappeared!" she announced, breathless.

I rose up, Eleri and my father looked at us, questioning.

"Follow me." Merlyn began running down to the beach. We followed, as fast as our feet could carry us. My father was in front, right behind Merlyn.

We arrived as a figure rose from the waves. It was mother.

"Mairenn!" My father was breathless. He stared at her entranced.

"Yes Rhys, it's me." My mother's voice was soft and understanding. At first we just stood there, unsure of what to do. She opened her arms, and we ran into them, enclosed in a salty embrace.

A merlin falcon cried, as it circled overhead. Mother raised her arm, and the falcon came down to rest on her wrist.

We looked at the bird, then at her surprised.

"I believe you have a lot of explaining to do Mairenn." My father said softly. He was smiling, for the first time in five years.

We all sat around the cherry wood table, each with a cup of steaming hot tea. Mother's hair was still wet, though she had changed her dress. We smiled at her expectantly. She put her cup down and began,

"When your father found me, I had risen out of the sea. I was curious about what life was like above the water." At our inquisitive looks, she laughed, a clear, ringing sound.

"Maybe I should start at the very beginning. I am a siren. You, my children, are half faerie." We were surprised.

"Can we do magic?" Merlyn asked.

"Yes, you can. Each of you have a talent. Merlyn, you have the talent to ken with birds. I used to watch you when you were young, as you would call down the seagulls. Eleri, you take after me. You are a siren as well, though you will not be able to use your power until you are older. And Redynvre. You are the most powerful of us all. You have power over the elements. All of them."

We glanced at each other, surprised. I was stunned. I was really that powerful?

"Anyway, when I rose out of the water, your father was the first human I met. He invited me to his home. I was enchanted by him, and he was entranced by me." My father grinned sheepishly. "We fell in love. I remained out of the sea for twelve years. But I grew lonesome. I missed my family under the sea. Time goes slowly under the water. I left for a visit, and stayed for a year. However, though I had not forgotten you, I had forgotten how fast time goes on land. I was on my way back when I heard your father talking of remarrying. Since I still loved him, I came back as quickly as possible, hoping I was not too late. And I am pleased to see, I wasn't."

My father smiled adoringly at her.

And so our family was reunited.

My sisters and I began lessons in our magic the next day. Merlyn had control over hers already, she was learning how to call down different species of birds. Eleri studies about sirens, learning what she would be like when she grew older. I studied with Eleri and Merlyn, as my power would one day expand to both their fields and magic and more.

* * *

I wandered the row, glancing at the shining jewels and exotic spices. _Father will be needing me back soon_, I thought to myself.

I began making my way towards the fishing booth, where my father and Eleri stood with baskets of fish in front of them.

I paused to look at a fine bolt of silk. It was a deep crimson. On the end were tassels of the finest silk threads. On the ends of the tassels were small ornaments, each one a different charm. A tiger charm caught my eye, hanging above me in the stall. It shimmered and twisted on it's string, calling to me. I checked the price. 60 Lims! That would pay for a year's worth of food for my whole family.

Discouraged, I backed away, right into a young man. He looked up at me and grinned. His eyes shined mischievously. His hair was a sandy blond, and across the bridge of his nose was a light sprinkling of freckles. I became aware of my dirty kitchen dress, my brown hair tied back with a dark blue kerchief. I can imagine my face was smudged with dirt.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you." He said his voice light and fringed with laughter.

"No, it's my fault, I assure you." I replied quickly, slightly embarrassed. "Any way, I must be on my way."

I hurried over to my father, who was counting the day's profit and watching me. He looked at me questioningly, but when I didn't acknowledge him he returned to counting the money.

Merlyn and Mother were behind the stall, Merlyn learning to call down a peregrine falcon Mother had found in the cliffs.

"15 Lims!" my father announced. We all turned to look at him, astonished. That was the most we made in a long time. Since my mother had returned, the fish were biting like crazy. My father could not go on a fishing trip without bringing home at least ten good sized fish. It had been a prosperous year.

My sisters and I were excelling in out studies of magic. I learned how to call storms, and talk to animals among other accomplishments. My mother also began teaching us archery, swordsmanship and wrestling, as well as better household skills such as cooking and cleaning. I preferred to hang out in the woods communing with the tree spirits, or climbing the cliffs overlooking the seas and just watching the waves crash against the rocks.

Every few days my family would go to the market to sell fish, and my mother would sell her weavings.

There was a rumor going around that the King was to be visiting the village. His wife, the queen had fallen ill, and he had heard there was a skilled healer in our village. However, the healer he had heard of passed away the winter before, leaving me the only person in the village with the magic to heal with. My family dismissed it as a rumor, until a messenger came through the village, announcing the King would be arriving in a few days.

That was when the trouble began.

* * *

Yeah, some of you may remember this story from forever ago, when as one of my first stories posted. I removed it to finish it and thought about getting it pubslihed, but i don't think it is original enough, so i am posting it here for you guys to give me your thoughts. None of the chapters have been revised, but they have been altered as far as combining chapters etc. so just let me know what you think!

* * *


	3. Visit from the King

The trumpets blared. Everyone was lined up along the main street. Little babies were crying, their mother's hugging them close. Younger children ran around each other and their parents, laughing. As a pair of white horses pranced into view, the children went running to their mothers.

The horses were a creamy white, with slightly darker manes. Gold and silver thread was braided into their manes and tails. Each had a scarlet cloth over their shoulders, bearing the insignia of the King on both ends of the cloth. Their harnesses were black leather, with gold stitching and the buckles and bits were polished silver.

The horses were pulling a large white carriage. The door and rims of the carriage were gold engravings of faeries and elves. A scarlet silk curtain covered the windows of the carriage. As the carriage passed by, the curtains parted, and everyone caught a glimpse of who was inside. The king had dark brown hair, upon which sat a large gold crown, inset with sapphires and rubies. The hand that waved from out the window was covered in a deep blue robe, with gold stitching.

As soon as the King passed, they hurried back into their houses. There was not much to see after the King passed anyway. Merlyn and Eleri had wanted to see the King. My mother and I stayed back at the cabin, cleaning and preparing for dinner.

Eleri and Merlyn arrived home, their faces flushed with the excitement of seeing the King. I set a cauldron of water on the fire to boil, while listening to Merlyn talk about seeing the King. Mother just nodded and smiled into her hair. Eleri began cutting up some vegetables, and Merlyn, after telling me what happened, went into her room to play with her dolls. Father came in, exhausted from a day's worth of fishing.

I was stirring the soup when I heard a knock at the door. I looked at Eleri. She nodded, and I gave her the soup spoon. I brushed my dress off, and untied my apron. The knocking came again. I went up and opened it.

Standing there was the King, minus the carriage, minus the crown, and minus the expensive robe. Instead he wore a simple tunic and a pair of breeched.

"Are there any healers in this household?" he asked, his voice rich and loud.

"Well, um, your majesty," I stuttered. "I am a healer."

The king looked me up and down, analyzing me.

"You look a littler young to be a healer." He told me.

"Oh, she is the most powerful sorceress you will ever lay eyes on." A voice came from behind the king.

A woman stepped out from the shadows. She had jet black hair that was tipped with a burgundy red. Her eyes were a piercingly clear blue and cold. She smiled at me, but her eyes remained emotionless. As she looked at, I felt as though she could see all my thoughts, and know what I was thinking. Despite my wariness of her, she was alluring and charismatic.

The King brushed her away impatiently. "If you say so Maeve."

Maeve stepped back, shooting daggers at the king with her cold blue eyes.

Eleri came up from behind me, as the smell of soup wafted through the open door. This reminded me of my manners.

"You majesty, would you like to join us in a humble meal?" I asked him. He looked thoughtfully at me for a moment. He was about to open his mouth when Maeve cut in.

"No, we have another place to stay." She said, steering the King around. At first he struggled, and then he was subdued. I heard her hiss in his ear.

"What do you think you are doing? I don't trust this girl." The king looked confused for a moment.

"But you said she was the most powerful sorceress I would ever meet." Maeve's painted red nails dug into his shoulders, her eyes blazing. "Well, besides your self Maeve." The king added quickly.

Maeve released her grip on his shoulders. She turned towards me.

"Well, we can't refuse your hospitality. And it is a long way to the inn." She said, and she brushed pass me. The king looked dazed, as he wandered in the door.

Maeve was wearing a black dress which went down to the floor. The front of the dress had a scarlet red lace inset, which was covered by black ribbon lacing. On her feet were knee high boots.

She surveyed our kitchen. The table sat in the center. To the side was where the pots and pans were. Eleri was in front of the hearth, stoking the fire. Over a small flame the soup was simmering. Seeming satisfied, Maeve nodded and sat down. The king followed suit.

Eleri began serving the soup and we began dinner.

After dinner, we settled down in our humble living room, where we had a small couch and a rocking chair. Eleri, Merlyn and I sat on the floor. The king and Maeve sat on the couch, and my father sat in the rocking chair, my mother standing behind him.

"As you have heard, I need Redynvre to accompany me to the palace, so she may try to heal my wife. The queen is suffering from an unknown disease that my advisor, Maeve…" he gestured to Maeve, who sat besides him. "…believes can be healed only by magic."

My parents nodded. The king continued talking, of how I would be well taken care of, and there would be no worry of my safety.

"I will let Redynvre heal my wife, but I need to have proof of her skill, before I take her to the palace." He was saying. I got up so I could put Merlyn to bed, who was beginning to yawn.

After stepping over Merlyn's dolls, I set her in bed. As I was about to pull up the covers she said, "Wait!" I let her out of bed. She bent down and pulled out a wooden box with holes drilled in the top and sides. She handed it to me.

Slowly I opened it. Inside was a seagull. Its wing was obviously broken; it must have a hit the cliffs during a storm.

"Can you heal it?" Merlyn asked tentatively.

My mother came in to say good night to Merlyn. She saw me holding the box and smiled gently.

"Well," she said, "Now you can test your power."

I smiled back apprehensively. Was I has ready for healing as my mother thought I was? I was unsure. "Well, Mother…" I began.

I began to protest when Maeve burst through the curtain. Her hair streamed behind her, then settled down eerily, as though it had never been disturbed. I closed my mouth. My mother looks at me questioning, and I shook my head. Maeve eyed us suspiciously, sensing the unspoken conversation between us.

Then she saw the bird.

"Now we can see you prove your skills Redynvre." She said to me, smiling. It was a unsettling smile. She called for the king, who came in immediately, follower by my Father and Eleri.

I looked at my mother, who smiled at me with reassurance. The king beamed down at me, ready for me to show my power. I smiled meekly at him and looked down at my patient.

It was a young gull, possibly a little less than a year. Its head just beginning to turn white, which is a sure sign of it being a male. It squawked and scrambled to the side of the box. Gently I placed my hand on its wind and breathed in.

I was nervous. I had never healed a living creature before. I had never even attempted to heal a creature before. I knew I had the power, I was unsure if I had the knowledge to do so. I breathed in again, calming the chatter of my mind.

Within the depths of my soul rose a stream of magic, a vermilion red. It flowed upward, gradually changing from red to green to indigo, the color of my mother's eyes. The indigo flames danced in front of my mind. Harnessing the flames I sent it through my arm and hand and into the seagull. I imagined the bone mending, my magic weaving in and out, flowing through the bone like water, and strengthening it. As the blue passed though, it threaded the broken tissue back together.

Suddenly I hit a black wall. The darkness swallowed my magic, as I tried to push my way through. I panicked and began to withdraw. In my conscious mind I heard the sea gull calling out in pain, a sound I never knew a sea gull could make before. I gained control of my ebbing magic and entered again. I braced myself for when I hit the darkness barrier. When I hit, I forced with my mind, trying to break through. My magic began finding crevices in the barrier. As my magic strengthened, the black barrier began to disintegrate. There were more and more crevices opening up for my magic to flow through.

In a burst of flaming red the barrier exploding, leaving the passage way free. I wove in and out of the muscle tissue, bonding it and the bone back together. One last final review of the wing and I let my magic recede back into my depths.

I let out a slow breath. Opening my eyes I became aware of the preparation running down my forehead and dripping into my eyes. The room flashed in front of me and began to spin. I saw Maeve standing over me, laughing, a cruel piercing laugh. As her laughter faded I passed out.


	4. Oak and Ivy Inn

When I woke, my mother was fawning over me, with a worried expression on her face. I was lying in my bed, with a tarp curtain drawn around my mother and I. I could hear my father taking to the king in the kitchen.

"Redynvre, are you all right dear. You gave us a dreadful fright." She asked.

I sat up and looked at her. "Yes, I'm okay. Mother did you hear her, she's evil, I think we should make her leave."

My mother stood up and frowned at me. "Darling, I think you are delirious, please lie down and rest."

"No, I'm not delirious." I jumped out of bed protesting. "Didn't you hear her laughing? She's cruel, she's evil, she must leav—" I stopped short as Maeve pulled back the curtain.

"I see your feeling better." She then turned to my mother. "Get her dressed, and help her pack. The king has decided he is willing to let her heal the queen." She smiled at me and retreated back into the kitchen.

My mother smiled softly. "Well, I suppose we must start packing." I opened my mouth to protest, but closed it shut again. She didn't believe me, and wouldn't, no matter what I told her.

With two crudely woven dresses packed away in a small bag, and my best dress, a dark green with a dark leather corset and sandals on my feet, I came out into the kitchen.

The King examined me from head to foot before nodding his approval. "When we get to the palace, I will have some nicer clothes made, so you may attend to my queen. She is very fussy about appearances." A faint smile appeared on his lips.

"Surely, you can stay another night," my mother put in. "And let Redynvre say good bye properly."

"Well, we really must begin soon, it is a lon—" Maeve stopped short at a glance from the king. "I suppose that isn't a problem." The king answered warmly.

So I got one more night with my family before I was off to the palace.

The next morning I arose early. Slipping into my handmade dress, I went for a walk on the beach. The waves crashed gently on the shore, and sea gulls circled over head. The merlin bird came down and rest on my shoulder. I absentmindedly stroked its feathers as I wandered along the shore.

I stopped when I came to the place where the woods began, next where the shore stopped, being right against a large cliff. I whistled once, and a pale white horse came cantering in from the forest. I stroked its muzzled and sighed. "I'm going to miss you Epona." Epona whickered, and then reared up. In a puff of smoke the creamy horse was gone, and in its place was a nymph like woman, with long silky blonde hair and clear brown eyes. I backed away, startled.

"Do not fear me." Her voice was like honey, smooth and sweet. "I am the same Epona you have known for so long. This is my true form."

"Epona. . ." I whispered. Realization spread through me. This was the horse goddess. "I am honored by your presence." I made as though to kneel, but Epona put up a hand to stop me.

"No need to kneel in the presence of an equal." she took my hand in hers. Her hands were soft and creamy. "I am here to warn you. Beware of one who wears black and whose eyes glow red in candle light. Her power expends much and is equal to you. And be wary also of a young blonde with lips as red as a rose and skin as white as snow." She paused, and reached up into a tree with one hand. From the tree she plucked a dark red apple. "I can give you three gifts which will aid you. One," she handed me the apple, "Is this apple. Two, "In front of me appeared a mirror. It was a hand mirror, and was rimmed in gold. "Two is a mirror, through which I can communicate with you, and three," she bent down and kissed me on the forehead. "three my dear is what overcomes all evil."

Her image faded, and the horse reappeared. The horse turned, and galloped away into the sky over the ocean. It turned and reared, its eyes sparkling. Then it continued on its way.

Quickly I gathered up the gifts of the apple and the mirror. I tucked them into my skirt and ran back to the house, my heart heavy, but my feet light. I slipped in the back door and retrieved my bag, in which I placed the mirror and apple.

My family, the King and Maeve were waiting for me at the front door. Questioning looks were on all their faces, but I ignored that. I hugged each sister individually, Merlyn clinging to me, weeping slightly.

"Shh, it's alright." I told her. "I will come back, and I will visit often." I looked up at the king for a moment and stood up. "Perhaps you can even come visit me." I said, addressing my whole family. The last one I hugged was my mother. "You'll be alright dear."

I turned towards the King and Maeve, who stood at the door of a small carriage. This carriage was not as ornate as the one from the procession, and more fitted for traveling through woods.

"Are you ready?" the king asked me. I nodded. "Then we may be off." He stepped into the carriage and I followed him.

As the carriage pulled away, I thought I saw the faint figure of a white horse galloping along the waves.

The ride to the palace was a long and quiet one. I sat in one corner, watching the passing scenery go by. The carriage traveled down a large dirt road that went through the woods. The road was unfamiliar to me, as I had never been out of our small fishing village. I was little nervous about going to the palace. What if I was too scruffy or too peasant like? I pushed those thoughts out of my head. The king said he would give me new clothes, and I will only be attending to the sick queen.

Maeve shifted in her seat. She sat across from the king, on the opposite side of me. The king was quiet, reading a letter the coachman had given him before we left my home. Maeve was looking out the window, lost in thought. I looked at her. She did not seem as imposing as when she came to our cottage. She looked almost innocent, her black hair shining in the sunlight, her blue eyes soft and partially closed. As I watched her out of the corner of my eye, she sighed and looked up at the king, who was distractly folding the letter again and again in his hands. Her expression was hard to place as she gazed at the king. Was it an indifferent look, and I just imagining things, or was it loving and gentle? She made as if to place her silky white hand on his leather clad knee, then quickly jerked away and looked out the window, as though embarrassed.

Wondering, I continued to watch the tree passing by. Faintly, through the thick foliage, I thought I saw a white horse running along side our carriage. I blinked, and it was gone. _It was a trick of the light. I must be going crazy, with light horses and a loving look in Maeve's eye. _I thought.

We rode until sundown. Just when the sun was barely peeking through the leaves, the carriage stopped. The footman jumped up and looked through the curtains of the window.

"There is a village nearby; Mel believes it is closer than 100 carriage lengths. Would you like to continue, or spend the night here?" he looked at the king expectantly.

The king glanced at me. I shrugged, not quite prepared to be telling the king what he should do. He looked at Maeve, who straightened and addressed the youth directly.

"I suppose we can stay in the village, for the King is weary." She said, with a tone of authority I had never heard ever used. The footman nodded and went to tell the driver.

I marveled at the sudden weakness of the king. He was slumped down in his seat, his head down, his hands still folding the letter into a tiny square. My voice shaking slightly I asked,

"Are you alright, your majesty?" he shook his head and looked up at me. His eyes were a clear grey, and his dark brown hair fell across them, shadowing them slightly. It struck me how beautiful the king was. Quickly I shook that thought from my mind. Maeve looked at us, suddenly alert. The king motioned to the now inch by inch square that was once a letter in his hand.

"The queen is getting sicker. She struggles to breathe, and cannot eat. She is getting weaker. Eirwen is having trouble coping. She never leaves her mother's side not even to eat or sleep." He looked directly at me, his eyes pleading. "You can help her right?" he asked me.

I was aware of how much he cared for Queen Riona. Struggling to find my voice I replied, "I will do what ever I can." He straightened, seemly relieved. Inside I was uneasy. I wasn't sure if I could heal the queen. Healing a seagull with a broken wing is one thing, but healing a person with such a horrible sickness. It reminded me of the plague that hit out village years ago, killing my grandmother and others. My father had been at sea, and my sister's and I did not stray from the house. My father was heart broken when he learned his mother had died.

Slowly we approached a great gate, which lead into the village. It was another small village by the sea, but instead of fishing, they relied on spinning and fabrics to survive.

The carriage came to a gradual halt. I felt the driver jump down and heard him approach the guards on duty. After a short conversation, I heard footsteps coming towards the door. An unfamiliar face appeared at the window.

"Why, so it is King Fionn and his lovely advisor Maeve Ravenwing." He strode back to the gate and made a signal. The gate creaked open slowly and the carriage began moving again.

The gate opened up onto a narrow cobblestone street. Along each side houses and shops were nestled together like eggs in a birds nest. In the distance, you could vaguely see the great silhouettes of the mountains. The carriage continued until it came to a small painted wooden sign that read in large gold lettering "Oak and Ivy Inn". Underneath was the words," All are welcome."

The footman came and opened the door. The king got out first, still in his leather breeches and tunic. Maeve followed, and I followed Maeve.

"The guard suggested this place to stay." The footman explained, as he led us to the door. He knocked and it swung open. We were greeted by a middle aged man with a balding head.

"Aah, welcome to the Oak and Ivy Inn. Here for a room suppose. That will be a silver piece each." He held out his hand.

The king grumbled as he pulled out three silver pieces from a pouch on his belt and placed them in the man's waiting hand. The man inspected the coins, the placed them in his pocket.

With a smile he held out his hand and opened the door up wide.

"Come on in!" we followed him into a large dining area. A girl about my age was working behind the counter, wiping down the counter. She had a long blonde braid down her back, and blue eyes with laughter and cheer in them.

"Tuathla, come here my girl." She unpinned her apron and came out from behind the counter. She was rather short, and a little on the chubby side. She was wearing a brown peasant's dress and brown leather shoes. She curtsied.

"Pleased to me you." She said smiling. When she smiled her eyes crinkled up cutely.

'Tuathla, lead them to their rooms." She curtsied again.

"Yes father." She turned to us. "You may follow me up to your rooms." She headed up a flight of winding stairs, and down a long hallway to a room on the end. "This is the biggest room we have. If you need anything, ring this bell and I will attend to you. There is a bath down this hall and a lounge area over here." She said pointing. 'Have a good night." In a flourish of brown skirts she was gone.

I opened the door. Our room was rather large. It had three beds, each with a blanket and pillow. The mattresses were stuffed with straw, just like the ones at home. There was a window that looked out onto the street next to one of the beds. I took the bed farthest from the others and lay my things down. The walls were painted a dull red, with some of the paint chipping away. On closer inspection I found some remains of gold filigree, which had once been on the walls. Other furnishings in the room were two wooden nightstand, three candleholders attached to the walls, and a small desk in one corner.

Unsure of what I should do, I looked around to see what Maeve and King Fionn were doing. King Fionn had kicked off his books and was lying on his bed. I decided to follow suit. With out even realizing it, I slowly drifted to sleep.

I woke just as the sunlight was streaming through the window opposite my bed. The King and Maeve's beds were already empty. I quickly gathered my things and headed down the stairs, where Maeve and the King were sitting eating breakfast. They were being served by Tuathla, who smiled as she saw me enter the room.

"Come," she called warmly, "There is plenty for you as well." I sat next to the king and Tuathla served a breakfast of eggs, ham and goat's cheese. I helped myself, as I was starving.

After breakfast, I helped the footman pack up our things while Maeve and King Fionn thanked Tuathla and her father for their generosity. Then they came over, and we all got back in the carriage. The driver _chrked_ to the horses, and they began moving again. As we pulled away from the in, Tuathla and her father waved, smiled. I waved back smiling to myself.


	5. Healing the Queen

After a day of traveling, we finally came to the palace. The guards at the gate instantly recognized the king's carriage, despite that fact that was well worn and now had a broken wheel. A guard made a signal with his hands, and the gate was opened was we approached. The horse trotted across the drawbridge, its hooves echoing on the wood.

I marveled at the castle. It was unlike any other castle I had ever seen, though I have not seen many castles. It was made of white sandstone, and seemed to glow a golden red, as it reflected the setting sun. The windows were small slits in the wall, covered from the inside by scarlet curtains.

To my left was a narrow road, leading around a pasture, and down to the stables. A few horses grazed in that pasture, which was larger than my family's property back home.

The carriage came to a halt, stopping my train of thought. The door opened next to me. Carefully I got out. Despite my caution, a portion of my long black hair got caught in the door. At first I tried to untangle it, but I could not see the knot. Helpless I looked at the footman and the King, both who were doubled over laughing. I frowned, and the footman, trying to control his amusement came to my aid. Once I was free of the door, the King motioned for me to follow him. Behind me the footman shut the door, and the carriage began moving again.

The king walked up to the doors of the castle. Upon entering the castle was a great hall, with a high vaulted ceiling. The ceiling was painted with murals of knights fighting dragons, mermaids on rocks and other exotic creatures. Along the walls were huge tapestries of heroic deeds, so life like I half expected them to jump of the wall and come alive.

"What do you think?" the King's deep voice startled me. He gestured at the room around him.

"It's incredible." I replied. A servant, who was carrying dishes from the kitchen hissed from behind me. "Your majesty." I quickly added, "Your majesty."

To my surprise the King laughed. "You need not call me your majesty. Fionn is just fine."

I nodded, unsure of what to say. Should I say thank you or what? I stayed silent.

I think the King took my silence for weariness, for he summoned a young servant girl to his side.

"This is Lasarina." She curtseyed, smiling shyly. "She will be your lady in waiting and your castle guide." The King turned and exited into the other room. Lasarina smiled again. She had raven black hair that hung down to her shoulders, and cat green eyes. I wished I had eyes like hers, instead of my muddy hazel ones.

"You can follow me." She said in a voice as smooth and sweet as honey. I felt envious of her beauty. She began walking up a large staircase. Her dark red skirts rustled, and I could see her dainty red slipper as she walked up the stairs. The stairs were a white marble, smooth and cool through my breaking leather soles. The stairs led to a landing, which was furnished with a deep purple carpet. She led me down this hallway. The hallway was lit with candles on the wall, and was lined with more tapestries. She stopped abruptly in front of a door, causing me to almost stumble into her.

"This is your room." She opened the door. I was welcomed with the scent of vanilla, which was burning on the windowsill. The walls were ivory. In the center of the room was a huge bed with crimson drapes.

"The bath is to one side. This is the Healers quarters. The queen's room is down the hall. You are allowed any where in the castle except for the Lady Eirwen's wing, the north wing of the fifth floor and the Ruben Tower, orders of the …" her voice got a little softer. "Lady Maeve." I nodded. Raising her voice again she continued, "I will come for you when dinner is served." Then she turned and went down the stairs.

I entered the room. Opposite the bed there was a bath room. I set my stuff down and went into the bath. There was a huge marble tub, like that of a small pond. Along the edge of the bath was a ledge, on which there was perfumes, oils and soaps. I gratefully filled the bath with warm water and undressed. Slipping into the water I sighed. I had never in my life had a bath in warm water, and it was heaven. I closed my eyes, savoring the warmth. As I rinsed the dirt and grit of traveling off me, I noticed the water never got dirty. _It must be enchanted or something._ When I finished bathing, I dried myself off with the fluffy towels which hung by the tub. I was just getting out when I heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Lady Redynvre?" It was Lasarina.

"Just a moment!" I called. Quickly, I put on a robe and opened the door.

"I am here to help you get dressed for dinner." She told me. She had changed, and was now wearing a royal blue gown with a white satin sash around her slender waist.

"Well, all I have is a few peasant dresses, "I began. She laughed. Walking over to the bureau she said, "I believe the King had prepared for you coming. Opening the bureau, she began looking through the dresses which stuffed the closet.

"Oh!" I exclaimed. She pulled out a hunter green dress made of satin. Along the edges and lining the waist were small pearl beads, which contrasted beautifully with the dark green fabric.

"This will bring out your eyes." She decided after holding it up to me. "Let me help you into it."

She helped me into the dress, which fitted a little tightly around the waits and bust. The dress was a little too long; practically hitting the floor from the stool I stood on. Lasarina began pinning it up to a reasonable height.

"Lasarina?" I asked.

"Hmm?" she replied, a few pins sticking out of the corner of her mouth.

"How did you become a lady in waiting for the king?" she took the pins of her mouth.

"I am the illegitimate daughter of the king." She replied simply. "Before he was married." She added quickly.

When I thought it about it, I could indeed see a resemblance in her cat green eyes which were like that of the King. When she was done pinning up my dress she stood up.

"Oh, we must do something with your hair!" A knock came on the door. "Dinner is about to be served." Someone said.

"Oh dear!" Lasarina murmured. Quickly she made two braids and pinned them up in a bun. For a finishing touch she wrapped a strand of pearls around my bun, and another one around my neck.

"There!" She stood back to admire her handiwork. "Now let's go before the King gets angry at us for being late!"

When we got downstairs, everyone was already seated at the dining table. The dining room was just set off from the great hall, or so I soon found out. Fionn sat at one end of the table, Maeve opposite him. Besides them and Lasarina, I knew no one else. Seated to the right of the King was a young woman about my age. She had very light blonde hair, and pale skin. She seemed petite and did not speak much during the dinner. In fact, no one spoke much. After I finished my meal I sat unsure of what to do. Servants came and whisked away our plates. I noticed that the servants approached Maeve cautiously, and avoided her glance. In fact, everyone but Fionn and the blonde avoided meeting eyes with her. After what seemed like an eternity, the king dismissed us.

Lasarina and I began to leave when the King called to me.

"I would like you to meet my daughter, Eirwen." He motioned to the petite blonde at his side. She nodded in greeting. Her eyes were pale blue, and her lips a deep red, like that of a rose. A warning came up inside of me, but I forced it away. The king continued speaking. "I would like you to get to know each other, as I believe you are the same age." He smiled at me. I nodded. "You are all dismissed." He told us. Eirwen got up with us. She approached me.

"Hello!" I said.

"Hello." She replied. I was unsure of what to say. She did not seem very talkative.

"I hope we can be friends." I told her. She just nodded, and then lit up.

"Perhaps we can meet in the rose garden tomorrow. I would like to get to know you better." She exclaimed. I was a little surprised by her sudden warmth, but then decided she may have been judging me.

"I don't see why not."

"I could give you a tour of the castle and everything!" she said excitedly.

"That sounds wonderful, except I will need to have some free time, for me to visit with the queen, your mother."

Her expression changed, and she grew somber. "I wish I knew what was wrong," she said wistfully, "No body seems to be able to make her better." She turned to me. "You will, right?" she asked hopefully. I answered the same way I had with the king.

"I will do all I can." I assured her. She retained a worried expression on her face.

She turned away from me. I was sorry I had reminded her about her mother's illness. She seemed like a wonderful person. Then we came to my door, and I bade her good night.

Before I was able to walk into my room, she grabbed my hands, and looked me in the eye. "Thank you." She whispered.

Before bed, Lasarina and I settled down on my new bed, so Lasarina could undo my hair.

"I used to love doing my mother's hair." She said wistfully.

"Why did you decide to work at the palace?" I asked her.

"I am from the base of the mountains, and lived in a poor village. My parents and 11 siblings needed money, since there was a very low economy there. So I came here, and I send two thirds of my wages to them every six moons." She replied. I was touched by her generosity.

"Do you plan on going back ever?"

"Well, my mother is ill …her once luscious locks have thinned out, and she grown much emancipated, despite the fact that food is more available than it was before…" she trailed off.

She sat down on the bed next to me, and put her face in her hands.

"I wish there was something I could do." She sobbed. Tentatively, I placed my arm around her shoulder. She turned, and put her face against my shoulder. I gently stroked her raven black hair until she quieted.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you." I told her as she sat up.

"No, it's not your fault." She wiped the tears from her eyes. "Thank you." She got up quickly, straightening her crinkled skirt.

"After mid morning meal, you will be brought to the Queen Riona's bedchamber, for your first healing session." Then quietly she slipped out of the door.

I undressed out of my gown and put on a plain white nightgown. I slipped underneath the satin covers, savoring the comfort and warmth. The moon shone through the half opened window, and the curtains fluttered slightly from a light breeze.

I sighed and closed my eyes, a little nervous about what tomorrow would bring. However, the weeks of traveling had exhausted me, and I soon fell into a deep and dreamless slumber.

When I woke the next morning, someone had drawn back the curtains, letting the sun shine full force through the window. I had a perfect view of the horses grazing in the pastures and the forest behind them. On a table at the foot of my bed was a tray with food and drink on it. I quickly ate the three cinnamon buns, and rinsed them down with honeyed mead. After my quick breakfast, I looked for something to wear. Just as I pulled out a dress I heard Lasarina call through the door, "Lady?"

"Just a minute!" I called back. Quickly I slipped into a simple periwinkle blue gown, and tied a blue velvet corset. "Ready!" I called, slipping into a pair of blue satin shoes.

Lasarina came in, and smiled at the empty tray.

"Enjoy your breakfast?" she asked, her eyes twinkling. I laughed.

"Yes, very much so." I replied.

"I hope you had a good night's rest. You slept all morning." She said, her mouth turned up in an amusing smile.

"Oh, goodness, I was simply exhausted." I smiled with her.

"Are you ready to go to the Queen's chambers?" she asked. I nodded, and she led me out of the door and down the hallway. At the end of the hallway was a large arched doorway. Lasarina led me through that doorway, and into the elaborately decorated Queen's bedchamber.

The Queen's chamber was huge. It reminded me of the Great Hall, though somewhat smaller. The vaulted ceilings were the same. The thick carpet was a deep burgundy. Windows covered almost every wall of the room, flooding the circular room with light. The walls were covered in a crimson velvet covering, softening the light. Cherry red furniture was built into the wall.

On one side of the room, there was a ceiling to floor sheer red curtain that hid the queen's bed. The queen herself had dark chestnut hair, and milky white skin. Her lips were a deep red. As I drew closer she opened her eyes, which were a vivid blue like the ocean. I was enthralled by her beauty.

"Who's there?" her voice was raspy and deep.

"I am Redynvre, your majesty, and I'm here to heal you." I replied.

"No more doctors," she complained.

"No, Riona, she is a sorceress healer. Please let her try." Lasarina said from behind me.

The queen nodded, and closed her eyes again. I looked at Lasarina, who smiled encouragingly. I turned back around and took a deep breath. Reaching within my self I brought out the crimson thread. As the queen breathed in, I went in with her breath, down throughout her body. I sensed a weakness of the spirit and mind, one which was not natural. There was no broken tissue or bone. Gathering my strength, I slowly poured it into the queen, where is spread like a wildfire. As I felt myself weaken I drew back. I opened my eyes again. The queen's eyes were still closed, but her breathing was not as shallow.

I went to stand up and almost collapsed. Lasarina came up and supported me from behind.

"Let's get you back to your room." She said, and leaning on her, I was able to make my way back to my room. Lasarina had placed me in my bed, and was about to close the door when Maeve came in. She was carrying a small vial which contained a blue-green liquid.

"Here," Maeve held it out to me, "Drink this, it will help you regain your magic strength." Hesitantly I took the vial, glancing at Lasarina. Lasarina had retreated to the corner by the door, a mixed look of fear and hate on her face. I brought the vial to my lips, took a deep breath of air and swallowed.

The world began swimming before me, and I had a tremendous headache. In my blurring vision I saw Lasarina glare at Maeve, who was smiling triumphantly. My head felt heavy, and I closed my eyes.


	6. Black Gowns

I woke what I assumed was days later. Lasarina sat on the edge of my bed, twiddling her thumbs nervously, and staring out the window, distracted. I sat up slowly. My head began reeling, and then slowly it stopped. Despite my aching head I felt as though my soul had been returned to me. My magic was back. Then I remembered the Queen.

I started to pull back the covers. Lasarina started.

"Oh, you're awake!" she exclaimed.

I was on my feet, a little unsteady, but on my feet all the same. I rushed over to the bureau as quickly as my aching legs would bring me. I began shifting through the dresses, looking for one I could throw on quickly.

Lasarina jumped off the bed and hurried over to me.

"Wait, "she cried, as dresses flipped in front of her face."Lady, what are you doing? You should be resting, regaining your strength." She protested uselessly.

"I feel fine." I mumbled annoyed.

"Really, you should lie down—" she was cut off as I turned angrily and looked at her.

"The Queen is ill, I MUST attend to her." I answered furiously. Lasarina's face changed, and she grew quiet. She backed away from me, mixed feelings of alarm, sympathy and fear flitting across her face.

Satisfied she would bother me no longer, I began dressing.

"The Queen is dead." She whispered.

I stopped dead. Forgetting the skirt that was drawn half way up my legs, I collapsed.

Lasarina rushed over to me, worried. I was in a daze. The queen was dead. Why was the Queen dead? Why wasn't I able to help her? I was crushed by my failure, and even more by the worry of the King and his daughter. What had I done?

Lasarina held me reassuringly. I leaned against her and began sobbing, tears coursing down my cheeks, soaking the shoulder of Lasarina's black gown.

Black gown. The realization of the mourning color echoed in the back of my mind. The funeral! Did I miss that too? The royal family will never forgive me!

A drop of water hit my bare shoulder. I looked up, and realized Lasarina was crying too. I pulled back slightly and looked Lasarina in the tear rimmed eye.

"When was the funeral?' I asked quietly, afraid my voice would break.

Lasarina wiped the tears from her eyes. "Today." She whispered. "She died last night."

The irony. I woke up the day after she died. The day after I could have saved her.

"I suppose- I suppose I should go to the funeral." I said. Suddenly I was filled with dread. What would they do if I showed up at the funeral, at the funeral of someone I was supposed to be healing?

Lasarina nodded mutely. I went back to my closet, and pulled out a plain black gown. Silently I dressed, while Lasarina stood in the corner. Over my brown hair I wore a black chiffon veil.

I turned and headed towards the door, taking care not to look Lasarina in the eye, less I begin crying again.

Wordlessly we walked down the red carpeted hallway, and down the stairs, our footsteps echoing emptily. A few servants stood, seemingly confused.

Lasarina guided me towards the door, where outside a black carriage stood waiting. We got in the carriage, and began the ride towards the church.

We arrived just as the mass had begun. Quickly we took our seats in the back, careful not to be noticed by anyone. Luckily, no one did.

"A fine woman passed away last night, in the dreary cold and blackness." The minister began speaking. "She was surrounded by those she loved, and by those who will never forget her." The minister continued, speaking of how the Queen would be redeemed in heaven, where she would dine with the son and the father, and watch us as we continue our lives. I began to block out his sermon, of how everyone must pledge themselves to God and accept man's fate of mortality.

After what seemed like an eternity, the mass ended. Everyone crowed around the King and Eirwen, offering their condolences and sympathy. I avoided the gaze of the King, which I knew was on me. When I did look at him, Eirwen's gaze shocked me.

Her face was full of hatred, a pure abhorrence of me. I understood how she could feel that way towards me. After all I was supposed to heal her mother. Yet her unending glare of loathing disquieted me.

Lasarina came up to me, her cheeks shining with tears. "Come," she said. I nodded and began following her.

As we left the church, I realized I had not seen Maeve anywhere. I wondered why she had not come to the funeral. At the same time, I didn't.

Lasarina and I went back to the palace. Once in my room, I began cleaning up. Lasarina looked at me in surprise.

"Lady, what are you doing?" she asked puzzled.

"I'm packing." I looked up at her. "I can't stay, not with the guilt weighing down on me like this."

"It wasn't your fault!" Lasarina cried. "Please don't leave. You were the only one who fully accepted me." This statement surprised me.

"Everyone loves you." I replied simply. She shook her head.

"No, they don't." the tears had begun again. "They don't accept me, because I am from a peasant family. They tolerate me, but they do not love me, or understand me the way you do. Please."

The look on her face broke my heart, but I knew that the look on Eirwen's face would rip my heart to shreds.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. I hugged her. "Tell them I've gone home. Tell them I'm sorry I couldn't do anything." I let go, but she clung to me. I pried her off carefully. "I'm sorry."

I kissed her on the cheek, and then rushed out of the door and down the stairs.

Once out of the palace, I called a carriage. It was the same carriage driver who had brought me to the palace.

"Take me home please." I said. The driver nodded, and the footman opened the door.

As I pulled out from the palace, it began to drizzle. The sky turned grey, and I could hear the horse's hooves on the wet cobblestones. I watched as the palace slowly grew smaller and faded into the mist.


	7. Mirror Truths

My parents were very surprised when I showed up at their front door.

"What happened?" my mother asked. I was wet, tired and hungry.

"I'd rather not talk about it." I mumbled. She held up a dry woolen mantle, which I wrapped my self in. Rain continued beating down on the thatch roof, and in one corner, a bucket sat, catching the drips.

Eleri promptly served me a bowl duck stew. Gladly I ate. Merlyn sat opposite me, a worried expression on her face. I smiled up at her after I finished my meal.

"I'm okay, I promise." I told her. She nodded, and smiled meekly. I could tell she didn't believe me. My mother stood over my shoulder and whisked the bowl away when I was finished.

My father came from the back, where he had been gutting fish. He embraced me, smelling of sea salt. I hugged him back. In a way I was glad to be home, despite the circumstances that I came home in the first place.

"Go, rest." my father whispered in my ear. Gladly I obeyed. My bed was the same as I had left it, unmade, with the quilt hanging over the footboard. Exhausted, I threw my self on the bed, and fell asleep right away.

I woke to the smell of oatmeal. Rubbing my eyes sleepily, I pulled back the curtains. My mother was slaving over the stove. I smiled at her and sat down at the table. She placed a steaming bowl of oatmeal in front of me. Then, taking off her apron, she sat down next to me.

"I'm glad your home, honey." she smiled at me. "But please, darling, why are you home so soon? Did the Queen heal that quickly?" her smile grew. "I'm so proud of you."

Ashamed I turned away. Sensing my discomfort, my mother stopped questioning me. Giving me a quick hug, she went to wake up Merlyn and Eleri, who were still sleeping.

I decided to take a walk along the shore, maybe into the woods. My father had already left, going to the market to sell his fish.

The waves crashed calmingly on the beach, the sand swishing around my feet. I sighed; thinking of my mother's face when she thought I had healed the queen. How long would it take for news of the queen's death to reach our isolated little village? Pushing that thought away, I veered off into the woods.

The morning sun shone through the branches, creating little ribbons of light. A rustle in the leaves above me startled me. I looked up.

Epona sat in the tree looking down at me.

"You're back early." she remarked, casually sliding down the tree next to me.

"The queen's dead." I stated matter of factly.

"I know." As if reading my mind she continued. "It's not your fault you know."

I looked up at her. "Not my fault?" she shook her head.

"Then why is she dead!" I cried out. "if it is not my fault, then why did she die?"

Epona brought her finger up to my lips. I fell quiet.

"Some things, my dear, are beyond your control." she told me.

"Yes and I hate it!" I announced angrily. I turned my back to her.

"I understand Redynvre." she placed a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged her off.

"How could you. You are a goddess. There is no limit to what you can do." I turned around at her and looked at her accusingly. "If you knew she was dying, why didn't you save her? Or at least wake me so I could try!"

"Even a goddess is limited in her ability. Once the queen was dying, I had no control. Death is beyond the reach of even the immortals." she sighed. "Do you still have the mirror?" she asked. I nodded mutely. "Get it."

I turned and ran towards the house. Quickly rummaging through my bag, I grabbed the mirror and ran back out.

"Redynvre?" my mother called. I ignored her and kept running.

I reached Epona, who was waiting for me.

"Show me the mirror." I pulled it out from under my dress, where I had hidden it from view. I gave it to her. She held it close to her face, and whispered _a dweud y gwir_ into the smooth face of the mirror. Then she handed it back to me.

"Show me the truth." She said simply. I took the mirror. "Look into it." She commanded. I looked into it.

At first, my reflection stared back at me. Then the shiny surface began to cloud, and my reflection disappeared from view.

In place of my reflection, was a dark, dingy dungeon. A torch was hung on the wall, casting a faint light around. A pair of shackles hung on the wall. Hanging next to the torch was a large, gold rimmed mirror. From what I could see, it was similar to the one I held in my hand, only larger. Then Maeve entered the room. She stood in front of the mirror, and made a motion with her hands. Her lips moved, but the mirror conveyed no sound, so I did not hear what she said. Suddenly there was a blast of smoke, and a man appeared.

The man had dark black hair, and black eyes. In the torchlight, they seemed to flicker red. Maeve began talking to this strange man. Then she waved her hand and he disappeared.

Maeve left the room. The image faded, and was replaced by an image of the Queen's bedchamber. I saw myself leave. The clock on the wall showed how the mirror speeded up the time. Maeve crept in and poured a clear liquid into the Queen's cup of water, which sat on the bed stand. Then she crept away.

A lady in waiting came in, and gently poured the liquid down the queen's throat. Everyone left, and time was speeded up again, to when the Queen died. She was surrounded by her ladies-in-waiting. Maeve sat in the corner, seeming to admire her handiwork.

Then everything faded, and my reflection returned.

I looked up at Epona in horror. Maeve poisoned the Queen!

"You couldn't stop a bit of poison from killing the queen?" I asked.

Epona shook her head uselessly.

"The potion Maeve gave the Queen was no regular potion. Maeve herself is a dark goddess. In fact she is my sister." I gasped. Epona continued, "The potion given to the queen was fortified by none other than the Devil himself."

* * *

Okay a note to my reviewers. Thank you all for reviewing and please don't cease. I enjoy hearing the comments about my stories and how i can make my story better. just keep in mind that i wrote this entire story last summer, so the entire thing is written, i am just uploading it in intervals. Because of this you will not see any changes from the suggestions you make since i don't have to time to go through the story. Still continue with the constructive critisism however, because even if it won't show in this story, it may show in some of my other stories. 

so review, review, review and give me your thoughts!

_specific note to sophianwin: about the old inn thing. I original planned to use Tuathla as a character who would be important later, but i later decided it, but never took the chapter out. so that is that. and i love your criticism, just keep in mind my note above if you don't see changes._


	8. Returning

I was astonished. I had no idea how I should react. It really wasn't my fault, and it never was.

"Should I tell the King?" I asked. Surely the king should know who caused the death of his beloved queen.

Epona shook her head. "No, I doubt he would believe you, and besides, Maeve is a dangerous enemy already." I nodded. Epona continued. "She does not realize how strong you really are. Best keep it that way."

"I have to go back." I exclaimed. Epona smiled and kissed my forehead. Then she faded into the air, leaving me by myself.

I ran back to the house. Judging by the sun's position, it was early afternoon. In the kitchen mother was serving mid-day meal to my father and sisters. A place was set for me.

I sat down at the table, and was served a plate of codfish, with a side of chopped carrots and some onions. Slowly I ate my meal. Eleri and Merlyn sat across from me, and my mother and father sat on either side. We ate silently. After I finished eating, I began clearing my place.

"Wait," my mother called to me, as I went out the back door to get water to rinse my dishes. I turned around. She looked at me solemnly.

"You can return." she said. My father and sisters were watching me. I marveled at my mother's ability to know. But I suppose that is the way mothers are supposed to be, all knowing.

I nodded. "I think I will first stay the night." I said. My mother smiled, and Merlyn's face lit up.

"I don't want you to leave!" she cried. She ran up to me and threw her short arms around my waist, and buried her face in my stomach. I stroked her hair soothingly.

"Relax, I won't leave until tomorrow, and I will visit soon." I replied soothingly.

I spent the rest of the afternoon hanging with Eleri and Merlyn. Eleri had hit womanhood, and was now a full-fledged siren. She described to me the underwater kingdom she had seen when she visited my mother's parents with her.

"There is this huge castle, which is surrounded by these big rocks. Right above the castle is a large reef, which hides the kingdom from view." she explained to me.

Merlyn was more than eager to show me her new talent in calling down pelicans. I laughed with her as she called down two of them, and they came right to her. They were beautiful specimens of the species, with dark brown feathers, and big orange yellow beaks.

Soon evening came. We spent the first part of the night around the fire, enjoying each other's company. My mother challenged my father to a game of chess, which they played on a new chessboard with new chess pieces my father had carved from a felled pine. My parents laughed, and joked as they played. Eventually my mother beat my father, though he claimed her let her win.

So contented, warm and filled with love, I fell asleep in my home, surrounded by my family.

The next day, I ventured into town to call a cab wagon to take me back to the palace. I stayed around the center, browsing the stands that were there. I found the jewelry stand that I had always loved, and spent an hour browsing the beautiful, but expensive jewelry.

I was admiring a silver horse charm when I heard a voice from behind me.

"Lovely, is it not?" I turned around. Facing me was the youth I had run into so many months ago. Only he was no longer a youth, as I was no longer a girl. I wasn't sure what to say.

"Yes, its beautiful. I wish I could afford it." I managed to say. He smiled, his green eyes twinkling.

"Hey, aren't you the healer who was used at the palace?" he asked. I turned away. He seemed to sense he said something wrong. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." he said gently. Just then I heard some shouting, "Wagon coming through! Wagon coming through."

"I'm sorry, I have to go." I told the boy, and ran off through the crowd.

"Wait!" I heard him call. But it was too late to turn back. Soon his shouts were lost among the crowd. I approached the stopped wagon.

"Are you heading towards the palace?" I questioned. The driver nodded.

"It will cost you one half silver lim." sighing at the price, I dug into my coin purse, and handed him 4 copper lims. He counted the money, and then satisfied, told me to hop in the wagon. Gathering my small pack, I climbed in next to an elderly couple.

During the long ride to the palace, I spoke with the elderly couple. They came from a fishing village east of my home, and were headed north, past the castle to the mountains beyond.

It took a week to get to the palace, since the wagon had to stop at every village to drop people off and pick them up. At the castle, I bid the couple good bye, and got out. Then I headed towards the castle and over the drawbridge, which was down.

A pair of guards stopped me at the door.

"Who are you?" they asked, eyeing me roughly. One grabbed my arm.

"I am Redynvre; I was the Queen's healer." I managed to stammer.

The guard holding my arm turned and muttered to the other. "This is the one we want." then he turned back to me.

"Follow me." he held onto my arm, and the other one grabbed my other arm. They lead me through the doors, into the great hall.

Lasarina had been passing through. She saw me and ran towards me.

"You came back!" she exclaimed. Then she addressed the guards. "You can let her go, she's not a criminal." the guard just grunted. Lasarina continued. "I told you, let her go! She is a guest of the King!" The guard s continued to ignore her.

We continued walking straight back. Lasarina followed. One of the guards turned and stopped her.

"This lady happened to have killed her queen." he told her curtly. Lasarina looked stunned.

"That's impossible, she was passed out when the Queen died!" She protested. She tried to run towards me.

"Lady Maeve witnessed her entering the Queen's bedchamber and placing something in the queen's water." he paused and looked Lasarina hard in the eye. "If she wasn't guilty, why did she leave after the queen's funeral, without so much as a notice or explanation?"

Then he turned away from Lasarina surprised face. We continued walking towards a door in the back. I twisted around towards Lasarina and mouthed, "You know I'm innocent!" Lasarina just stared at me.

Then we entered the door, and Lasarina was locked behind the white door. We had entered a room that resembled something of a dining hall. Long tables were set up on either side, where men sat in rows.

Maeve stood at the front of the room, her face hard, void of all expression. The guards stopped in front of her and she nodded. Then they let go, turned and left the room.

"So," Maeve began her voice cold and hard. I returned her glare, now that I knew what she was. "You left as soon as you discovered the Queen was dead. Why?" she looked me hard in the eye.

I was unsure of how to answer. "I had heard my mother was ill, and I returned to . . ." I started to choke out, "help me father with taking care of the house and my sisters." Maeve looked me hard in the eye.

"It sounds probable, but that does not mean it is." she announced.

"Where were you the night the Queen died?" she questioned, looking me sternly.

"I was unconscious, in my bedchamber." Since this was not a lie, I was a little more confident in saying it.

"Liar!" Maeve exploded, slapping her hand down on the table. "You filthy, rotten dirty liar. You lying wench, who took advantage of my king, and killed my Queen!"

The men around the room reacted strangely. They did not cower, but rather sat stone faced, as if completely immune to everything. Maeve looked up at me, her face livid.

Just then the doors flew open and King Fionn walked in, all powerful and majestic. He was wearing a purple suit, which displayed his royalty. Even Maeve drew back, and tried to look respectable.

"What is this?" the King demanded to know. Maeve stood up straight, and tried to look innocent, not an easy task for one such as Maeve.

"I was simply trying this girl for the death of the Queen." Maeve answered simply. The king looked at her hard.

"I know for a fact that this girl was indisposed of when the Queen passed away." A strange look passed over his face, then was gone. "She is innocent, with out question." Maeve opened her mouth to speak. The King held up his hand. "No, I will not hear it. This court is dismissed."

The men began to file out of the room. Maeve glared at the king, and then stalked out. The king motioned for me to come closer.

I stepped forward. I was still in my traveling dress, and felt drab next to the king in his rich purple cloth.

"Go, change into clean clothing. Then I ask you to meet me in my chamber."

Nodding, I went to obey him.

Quickly, I headed up the stair. Lasarina fluttered by my side, chattering.

"Oh, I was so afraid that you would be hung for murder. I knew you didn't do it, but no one would listen. I think I know what the King wants you for. I heard him talking to Jasper, the steward last night."

The last two sentences caught my attention. Before that I simply been half listening. I turned to her.

"What did you say?" I demanded to know.

"That I think I know why the king wants to see you." we stopped in front of the room I had stayed in before. Lasarina ushered me in saying "you will see."

Lasarina began going through the beareu and pulled out a fluffy white dress, with a large amount of white lace, and diamonds that looked heavy enough to cause me to fall over.

I refused to wear it. "There is no way I will leave this room wearing this ridiculous dress." I muttered, as she forced me into it, and began pinning up the hem.

"Oh, you look beautiful." she gushed, and she showed me the mirror. I looked like a giant cotton ball going to a ball.

"No, I'm not wearing it." I said for one final time. I began undressing, and looked for something a little simpler in the closet. I pulled out a pale blue morning gown. It had white lacing around the hem and sleeves, but was not extremely fancy. Lasarina helped me into it.

For a final touch, braided my hair with a blue satin ribbon, and stuck a white rose at the end. She brought out my mirror, which she found in my bag. I admired my image, when it clouded over and a vision of Epona appeared. Startled, I looked over my shoulder at Lasarina, who seemed to be frozen in place.

"She cannot see or hear me." Epona explained. "You must say yes. It is you're only chance." Then she faded away, and Lasarina began moving again.

We left the bedchamber, and she guided me towards the king's wing. In this wing, which was situated in the Navan Tower, which was in the east wing, was a 2 libraries, two dens, and a very large study. The king was in one of the dens.

The den was very richly furnished. Displayed over the large brick fireplace, in which a fire was blazing warmly, a large portrait hung. Studying the portrait, I recognized many features of the king. I assumed it must be his father.

"Redynvre." I turned around, to see the king sitting in a large stuffed leather chair. He looked very young in the fireplace. He was about to continue when a knock came on a door.

"Your Majesty?" the voice was muffled through the thick wooden door. Sighing, the King called for her to come in. The door opened, and a young woman with black curly hair, and dark skin entered. I had never seen her before.

She walked towards the king, and placed a steaming golden goblet in front of the king. Emeralds and sapphires that were inset in to goblet gleamed in the firelight. I felt a little wary.

"Your drink sire, from the Lady Maeve." she said very quietly, then as quickly as she came, she left. The king lifted it to his lips, and took a quick sip, then placed on the table grimacing.

"Anyway, as I was saying…" he turned his attention back towards me. I had been contemplating why the king would drink something prepared by Maeve. It could be poison or anything. He continued, diverting my attention back to him.

"The queen has not been long dead, but people of the kingdom are beginning to worry. Despite the fact you area peasant, I have been wondering…" he trailed off. "You are remarkably beautiful, and would have no trouble passing as a noble. Sadly, I knew the Queen's time was over. She had been wonderful when we married, but after Eirwen she became bitter that she could not bear me a son. As you stayed at my castle, and traveled with me, I began to fall in love with you."

I was shocked. A king, in love with me? It was preposterous, and never would I have thought that the king would fall in love with me.

He continued. "Since you left, my love has grown, and I long for you. So, will you be my wife and queen?" he finished, and looked up at me hopefully. I was speechless.

"Well, it would be an honor, I suppose." I began. The king rose from his chair and kissed my hand. Then he paused, and kissed me gently on the lips. I found that I responded willingly, as a love bubbled up from a hidden place, love I never knew I had for the king. I kissed him back eagerly, and ran my hand through his hair, which was brown and curly.

When we broke away, he smiled, and said "I suppose that is a yes." I nodded, and he took my hand, and led me downstairs. Gathering the servants in the Great Hall, he announced our engagement. Everyone clapped and cheered, and Lasarina looked as though she was about to burst out crying with joy. Everyone I noticed, except Maeve.

The next few weeks were filled with preparations and organizing. A bulletin was posted, announced our engagement. I had never felt so happy. The King was a kind man, and would make a loving husband. I even found myself eager to give him an heir.

My family was contacted, and came into town. They were ecstatic. I told them they were welcome to live in the palace, but my mother was reluctant to live so far from the sea. So the King arranged for a new home to be built by our old one, one that would not leak after heavy rains, or let the cold winter air seep in. This they agreed to, and they agreed to stay through until the wedding.

One evening, I was being fitted for my wedding dress when Eirwen joined me in my room. She sat down on my bed, and looked down at her lap shyly. I was a little nervous about becoming her step-mother; I was after all, only a year younger than her. Her long blonde hair hung down over her face, hiding her eyes. I dismissed the maids, who gathered the dress and materials and quickly left.

I sat down next to Eirwen. She looked up at me. I could not quite read the expression on her face. She searched my face with her eyes, before looking down again.

"I know you are not ready for a mother." I began quietly. She looked up at me again. Drawing in a deep breath I continued. "Your mother was a wonderful woman, and I am not going to try to replace her. I hope you will gradually accept me into your family, even if only as someone who married your father." She nodded, and looked up at me again.

"You couldn't save her." she spat out suddenly, with contempt and rage. I was taken aback. "You killed my mother, so you could marry the king." she continued, the deadly rage still in her voice, like a lion trying to break free of a cage. "I will never accept you." she spat out, like the words were poison. Then she got off my bed, and walked out the door.

"Wait, please give me a chance!" I called after her. But it was no use, and I knew it. She would never forgive me.

The wedding was grand and beautiful. The high chancellor presided over the ceremony, and when we took our vows, everyone held their breath in perfect silence. As we kissed, the crowd erupted in cheering and shouting.

The reception was just as marvelous. My dress was beautiful, traditional white, and lined with lace, small emerald jewels sewn around the edge of the collar, which set off my hazel eyes. For the reception, the long train had to be pinned up, so I or anyone else would not stumble over it. Almost everyone was at the reception, dancing, and laughing. Eirwen and Maeve I noticed were missing. I was not surprised by this, remembering Maeve's reluctance to the marriage, and Eirwen's outburst.

Everyone commented on how lovely I looked that night. I had never been called beautiful in my life, excluding when the king proposed to me. I had also thought myself to be very plain and uninteresting. I discovered how wrong I was after my wedding.

The duties of being Queen were very few. This including looking imposing, accompanying the King everywhere, and sharing his bed. This required me to look my best at all times. I became obsessed, worrying about what everyone thought of my appearance. Gradually the walls of my personal bedchamber grew covered in a variety of mirrors. soon I began to forget what other people thought about me, and was simply obsessed with being beautiful.

The King went away for a few weeks, leaving me in charge of the palace. This was a completely new experience to me. I loved every minute of it.

A/N: okay a few things. Thanks for all the reviews.

Elizabeth Bladderwrack: thank you. I don't know what door plumbing is, but anyway, this is a story that is supposed to be similar to medieval Wales/England, but it is invisible. I do sort of a have a place mapped out, but I'm too lazy to really map it out and add names :-P I am very aware of the timing, and how unorganized it is. I will fix that problem after I finish the story, because it will be too confusing for me to change it now. Thank you for your input.

Lunar-Lady: As I said above, this is a make believe place similar to Wales/England, but it is imaginary, so there is no religion of Christianity. I might change that later and add a catholic monk or something. And I said above, the timing is strange. I will fix it when the story is complete. See pronunciation at bottom.

snazy-piranha: I will try to take your advice on the character names. I think I maybe will in the beginning add some more details on her sorcery. As far as Maeve is concerned, she is supposed to be a mysterious and hard to understand character, so you won't know much about her till the end of the story, perhaps through references, maybe an explanation by the horse goddess Epona.


	9. Queen and Heartbroken

Life was very different. I went from being a simple peasant girl to the Queen of the country. It was a luxury to not have to make my own clothes, or cook my own meals. I was in paradise. The King and I had just celebrated our one year anniversary, privately. In that one year, that small span of time, I had fallen head over heels for the King.

It is silly; to think that not until after you are married you fall in love. Then, thinking of arranged marriages, maybe not. But that was the case with the King and me. I found his little habits charming, and he voice soothing. He was clever, funny and kind, all the qualities so loved in both a husband and a king. We adored each other.

Maeve stayed away from me and my wing of the castle as much as possible. During council sessions, she would cast me dirty looks. I tried my best to ignore them. At first I was distressed, but then I realized, no one could match my beauty and power, so I forgot about her.

I was in my room when Lasarina entered. She had been promoted to head maid, which had thanked me for endlessly. She was even given a choice to return home, which she did. Soon she returned, for which I am ever grateful. Of the whole castle, she was the only person I felt I could trust.

I was hanging up my last mirror, the mirror Epona had given to me almost a two years ago. It hung over my bed, and was surrounded by empty space. Every other wall of the room was covered in mirror, but I felt this one needed to be kept separate from the normal mirrors.

She sat down on my bed looking somber. I turned my attention towards her.

"Are you all right?" I asked, sitting down next to her. She nodded. She didn't look like she was all right, so I shrugged it off.

"Maeve has threatened me." She said quietly. Alarmed I turned back towards her.

"What did she say?" I asked, fearful.

"She said she would kill my family if I didn't stop serving you." She replied, and began to weep quietly.

"You can go home to your family. I will deal with Maeve." I said determined. Lasarina nodded weakly, and I dismissed her. Then I faced my mirror and summoned Epona.

"How can I defeat Maeve?" I demanded to know when Epona's face appeared in the mirror. She shook her head.

"You can't just defeat Maeve. Haven't I taught you anything? Maeve may be immortal, but she is closer to you than you think." Disgusted, I cut the image off. Haven't I taught you anything? What a ridiculous question to ask!

Angry, I focused the mirror on Maeve. I had been experimenting with the mirror, and discovered I could cause it to fix and "eye" on whoever I choose.

Maeve was in the King's den, the same one he had proposed to me in. Anger swelled inside of me. Why was she in there? The King entered, and this time I could hear what she was saying.

"You must be rid of Redynvre. She is a hazard to the kingdom. Sorceresses are always temperamental. Look at me!" she smiled wryly.

The King smiled, but shook his head. "I am in love with her, and cannot just send her away!" he protested.

"She will be your destruction! She will bring your ruin. The kingdom will fall into shambles." She rose from her chair outraged. "I have foreseen it, and I will make it come true!" she declared, and stalked out of the room. The king stood in front of the fireplace, looking dazed.

Someone knocked on the door, and I quickly let the mirror go blank. "Come in!" I called.

The door opened, and Lasarina came in. She was carrying a small leather sack over her shoulder, and had changed into traveling clothes.

"I wanted to say thank you." She said, and threw her arms around me. I hugged her back. "Take as long as you like." I whispered in her ear. She nodded, and then rushed out the door.

I checked the grandfather clock next to the window. I had a few hours before supper. I decided I would see if Eirwen wanted to go for a ride with me.

I changed into a pair of men's breeches and a blouse. It was uncomfortable riding in a skirt, and no one would see me. Well, no one of importance anyway.

I was locking the door behind me when the King came down the hallway.

"Redynvre!" he called. I froze. Was he going to dismiss me like Maeve said he should? I waited for him to continue. "I just got an urgent call from the borders. There is a dispute with a King of a neighboring country, and I must attend a hearing. Maeve will be coming with me. I am leaving you in charge."

I took this all in, and contemplated for a moment. "When are you leaving? How long will you be gone?"

"It should only take about a week. We are leaving tomorrow, along with the high chancellor and a few others." He paused and winked. "Still one night until I leave. I expect you in my bedchamber promptly after supper." He whispered mischievously into my ear. Then still smiling, he continued down the hallway.

I decided I did not want to go for a ride, went back to my room. There I experimented with a bundle of new dresses that had arrived that morning, admiring my image in the mirror.

By the time I had decided on a favorite, it was time for supper. I quickly slipped into the dark green velvet gown. It draped gracefully over my shoulders. I stood in front of a mirror, my dark brown hair framing my face elegantly, while the green velvet made my hazel eyes glow. Then I went into the dining hall, where Fionn, Maeve, and Eirwen were waiting.

I nodded my head as an apology as I slid into my seat as Queen, opposite the table from the King. He smiled, and motioned for a near by servant to fill my wineglass. Then he made a toast.

"To my safe passage to the borders and home, to my lovely wife in charge of the household, and my beautiful daughter as she grows into a fine young woman."

I was stung. I am only lovely? Of all the people in the royal household, the one's acceptance and compliments I needed was Fionn, and he called me _lovely_? I held in my annoyance. It was his last night before the trip, and I must to gracious. He had asked me to be his wife after all.

Dinner flew by quickly. It was silent, and it was all for the better that it was soon over. I went straight to my room, so I could prepare myself to share the King's bed.

That night was one of the most wonderful nights of life, and forever shall be. The next morning he was off early, and I retreated back to my room after wishing him a safe journey. I planned to watch his progress in my mirror.

That day I spent rather idly. I was not sure of what I supposed to do, with the King away. Days passed by like this, then I got the idea of what I supposed to be doing, like making sure the servants were in order, and basically keeping everyone happy.

The weeks passed by slowly. As the fifth week passed by, I began to worry. The trip was supposed to take only a few days. It was only a conference.

At first I watched in the mirror, those first few days I was alone in my room. Then as I grew busier, I had no time to gaze in the mirror. Even nights I dropped bone weary into bed, where I had nightmares of the fate of the King.

Almost a month after the King had left; I set myself aside from the hustle of the castle, and observed in the mirror. It showed the King shaking hands with someone, and giving orders to begin packing up. I was ecstatic. He was coming home.

First he sat down, and composed what looked like a letter. I asked the mirror to show me what the letter said.

It read:

_My dear wife. I am dreadfully sorry of the delay in coming home. It took much longer than thought to arrive, after being held up at the borders, to be sure we were not military or carrying any diseases. The meetings and consultations were long and tedious, and I miss you dearly with all my heart. An agreement has finally been reached, which I will tell you when I return. I fear this will be intercepted, and will say not much more._

_Your loving husband,_

_Fionn_

As I was about to let the mirror go blank, I heard footsteps go running down the hall. Turning quickly, I noticed my door was slightly ajar. I could have sworn I had locked it. Puzzled, I went over to it, and looked at the lock. It was whole except for a little scratching and a small sideways _X. _I shrugged, and figuring it was my imagination.

I turned and made sure the mirror was blank, before I returned to my chores, with a bounce in my step that had been missing for so long. He would be home in a few weeks!

I waited for weeks, but nothing, no even the letter arrived. It was unlike Fionn to take so long after he had given a promise. Worried, I turned to the mirror again.

Just as I was about to direct the mirror, a knock came on my door. Sighing, I opened the door. To my surprise Lasarina stood as at the door holding a letter. She looked frightened. I invited her in and took the letter out of her hands.

At first I thought it was Fionn's letter finally, or another letter explaining his long absence. Then I realized it was addressed to the Queen, and with a sinking feeling I opened the envelope.

Pulling out the letter I began to read:

_To your majesty,_

_With the deepest sympathy and regret, I must inform you, as your husband's high chancellor, what has occurred. I fear your husband shall not be returning._ At those words my heart flew to my neck and my fingers trembled. I forced myself to continue reading. _We had just left the border, and were on our way home. The King was most eager to get home to you, as he missed you dearly. Nightfall was approaching when we were raided. You husband fought bravely, and saved my life, as well as the lives of a few others. Sadly, he lost his own life in the fight. _

I could not continue. I dropped the letter and fell on my bed, sobbing. Lasarina put her arm around my shoulders, and smoothed my hair. Then she forced me to look her in the eye.

Then quietly she said, "I think it was Maeve." I was shocked.

Why in the world would Maeve kill the King? From what I knew she did not hold anything against him. She hated me, but she seemed to adore Fionn. I turned towards Lasarina.

"What makes you say that?" She swallowed and looked away, as though she was ashamed.

"My mother was a seeress. Before she died from the illness she made one last prophecy." She paused, as though unsure how to get the words out. "It is a complicated prophecy, but the first part was that, that the king would die by a trusted friend bearing the mark of the raven. Then she died." Lasarina looked up at me, her face streaked with tears.

"I left soon after. I could not bear to watch my family pack up their things and move. Along the way I met up with the King. He was traveling as a peasant, and I almost didn't recognize him. I spent the next few nights traveling with him. We were about a week away from the palace when we were raided." Her voice became choked, and she paused. I offered her a tissue. She blew her noise loudly, and then continued her story. "He fended off the raiders for a while. He saved my life, and those traveling with us. But there were too many men and he was overwhelmed. He died with his head in my lap." The tears were flowing swiftly now, and I was getting teary eyed.

"His last words were of you." She said softly, as though trying to reassure me. I was speechless. I decided I could trust Lasarina could keep my secret.

"There is something I want to show you." I said quietly. I led her to my mirror, which hung over my bed. I concentrated on bringing up an image of Maeve. Nothing happened. I was astounded, and puzzled. I tried again, and nothing happened.

I took the mirror off the wall and inspected it closely. The mirror surface was smooth and there were no scratches. I could not figure out what was wrong. Lasarina gazed at me with a puzzled expression on her face.

Then I remembered a fairy tale I had read to Merlyn when she was just five years old. It included a mirror and an evil sorceress. To speak to the mirror, she used riddles and rhymes. I decided it would not hurt, even if it made me look a bit crazy.

I was never very good at rhyming, so I improvised, and tried to at least make it sound like it could rhyme.

"Mirror, Mirror on the wall, I the fairest of them all, demand to see, the very one whose vengeance seeks me." To my surprise, it worked!

The mirror began to cloud over, and Lasarina breathed in sharply. "It's like in the fairy tale." She said amazed. "Only you are not an evil sorceress." She finished, her eyes glued to the mirror.

I thought that statement rather crude, but kept that opinion to myself and continued watching the mirror.

It showed an image of a lavishly decorated room, which I assumed was someone's bedchamber. The carpet was a deep crimson, and the walls gilded in gold and silver. The door opened, and Eirwen entered, followed by Maeve. Maeve whispered something in Eirwen's ear, and she smiled. Maeve walked over to a large painting of the King Ruben, great grandfather of the late King Fionn. Maeve paced in front of it as Eirwen watched.

Approaching the painting Maeve mumbled something, and then knocked three times on the door. The painting swung open, revealing a dark stone passage, dimly lit by torches on the wall. Maeve motioned for Eirwen to follow. Taking a torch from the entrance, Maeve stepped into the passage, followed closely by a considerably paler Eirwen.

The passage led down a stone corridor, then up a few flights of steep crumbling steps. Eirwen looked as though she was going to faint, and I don't blame her. Soon the passage came to a landing. Maeve began searching the wall carefully with the torch, and then pressed a few stones.

The wall spilt revealing a dark room. Maeve hung the torch on the wall, and then lit some other candles. The room was depressing and sinister. The carpet was made from a plush black material as dark as midnight. Lining one wall was a large black wood table, which various dangerous looking brews bubbled and emitted steam.

In the back of the room was a mirror that covered the entire height and width of the room. Black ebony framed its silver surface, which vaguely reflected the torchlight. Turning to Eirwen she issued an order, and Eirwen ran to close the entrance they came in.

Maeve motioned for Eirwen to come stand next to her in front of the mirror. Eirwen walked over timidly and looked up at the great mirror.

Maeve made a great motion with her left hand, an intricate motion I could not follow. The mirror clouded over, and a mask like face appeared. Maeve spoke to the face, and it replied. Then it clouded away and was replaced by an image. An image of me looking at my mirror! Frantic, I wiped the mirror, and sat on the bed. Lasarina looked about, confused. There is no way I can cover this up. I thought miserably.

Maeve was infuriated. Damn that sister of hers. Eirwen trembled in the corner, a weakling. Maeve wondered how she could ever be Queen. _Ignorant princess, _she thought.

Maeve knew her sister must have played some part in that mirror this sorceress girl had. When they were children, there mother had given them each a mirror. A gold one for Epona, because of her golden hair, and an ebony one for Maeve, because of her black hair. She could recognize Epona's mirror anywhere.

"Up!" she screamed at Eirwen. Quickly she obeyed, her skirts flying up. A loud rip echoed through the room, and Eirwen tried to hide her terror. To her surprise, Maeve simply smiled at her.

"Dear Eirwen," she began her voice sweet as honey. Eirwen attempted a smile, and then whimpered at Maeve's hard stare. "You hate the Queen Redynvre, do you not?"

Eirwen nodded meekly before speaking. "That mirror, I saw her looking at it before. In her room. She was looking at my father." Maeve turned around sharply, and Eirwen closed her mouth quickly.

"You saw her using the mirror?" she said quietly, her voice a double edged blade. Eirwen simply nodded, her voice caught in her throat.

Maeve turned and smiled again. This girl was ignorant. Perhaps not stupid, but definitely too trusting and gullible. Then Maeve had an idea.

"Perhaps you could follow a plan to bring about the demise of Redynvre." She said gently. Eirwen looked at her in confusion. "Kill her." Maeve flatly stated.

"Oh, no I don't want to…" she stopped short when Maeve glared at her.

"I'll take that as a yes." Maeve said smoothly. "Simply follow these instructions. They are not too difficult. First, wait about 6 months. Then run way into the forest. I will cover for you. Stay there until I send a raven to let you know it is safe to come back and take your place as Queen."

Maeve whistled, and a loud caw came from somewhere in the corner. Maeve walked over to a window of the tower, and opened the black shades. A large black bird perched on the windowsill, and Maeve gently stroked its back. "This bird." She said smiling.

Eirwen nodded. "Now go." ordered Maeve. Eirwen nodded again, and tripping over her skirts, she left the way they came.

Brainless child. Maeve thought slyly. Poor "Snow White" would never be Queen!

* * *

A/N: I know that the "Snow White" confused earlier readers when i first posted this, so here is my explanation. Eirwen, as a welsh name means literally "white as snow". So there ya go. 

My Reviewers:

Metaphorical: i am glad you like the story, and the mirror is pretty cool.

Moonlight Enchantments: Love your new name, by the way. and how to pronounce redynvre: Red - in - vray. Hope that helps!


	10. Revelations and Family Ties

I sat stunned, staring at the blank mirror. She knew! What could I do? I turned to Lasarina who simply shrugged. She wouldn't know anyway, I thought to myself.

I looked at the grandfather clock next to my bed. "Goodness, it is almost time for supper." I exclaimed. I turned to Lasarina. "Inform the cook I shall be eating up here." She nodded and left the room, leaving me to think.

After supper, I pondered about my problem. Perhaps if I…Yes that would work.

I rang the bell for my serving maid. She hurried in to take away my empty tray. I was about to get into bed when I remembered something.

I should not let Lasarina remember the mirror. What if Maeve forced her to tell something?

I ran to the cupboard by the bathroom door. Searching past the bottles of herbs and oils, I found what I was looking for. Essence of Memory. This would do.

Carefully I opened the bottle. I poured a small amount into a chalice that stood on my bed stand. Then I called up Lasarina.

"Bring some wine with you." I ordered. Soon she came up, holding a bottle of red wine in her hand, and two goblets. I took the one goblet and filled it. Then I filled the chalice next to my bed stand and handed it to Lasarina. She looked startled that I offered her wine.

"You are looking a bit pale my child. Drink." She lifted the goblet to her lips carefully and took a sip. "Go ahead. Drink it all." She gulped the rest of the wine and placed the chalice back down. I finished my wine, and sent her to the kitchen with the dishes. "Good night." I called as she closed the door behind her.

The next morning I awoke to Lasarina bustling around my room, tidying up.

"What are you doing?" I asked groggily, as I sat up in bed.

"Tonight is the Princess's 18th birthday. The King had sent out invitations … before her died." She finished slowly. "We must prepare for the ball tonight."

"Tonight!" I sat up quickly. I remembered Fionn speaking lightly of a ball, for the Princess Eirwen, but I had not thought.

"Yes, tonight." Lasarina looked at me strangely. I threw back the quilt, and went over to my wardrobe. I dressed quickly into a blue morning gown, while Lasarina waltzed around the room, humming and dusting.

"The Princess has grown up so fast." She sighed. "She is now as beautiful as her mother. Oh, she will be the fairest maiden at this ball, with her fair skin, and lovely blonde hair. Our Snow White." She continued to hum happily.

Beautiful? The most beautiful at the ball? We will see about that.

Lasarina noticed the stiffening of my features, and turned to be concerned. "Is everything all right my highness?" she asked. I paused a moment.

"Lasarina, what do you remember from last night?" she looked at me strangely before replying.

"I remember doing the laundry, and ordering new gowns for you and the princess, and eating supper here…" she trailed off."Why?"

"I was just wondering." I replied casually. She didn't remember. Excellent!

I left my bedroom, leaving Lasarina to her humming and cleaning.

On the way down the stairs I ran into Maeve. She smiled coldly at me, before continuing on her way. I continued down, and decided to go for a walk in the garden.

The afternoon came and passed, like a blink of an eye. Soon all the servants were hustling about and preparing for the grand ball that evening. I decided this was my time to take action.

I went against the original orders of my stay, and made my way towards Eirwen's wing, the north wing of the fifth floor. It was rather dark, lit by only a few oil lamps. I approached the door that read "Princess" and knocked.

I heard some shuffling around, and a loud _shush!_ Then Eirwen opened the door, and quickly masked a face of horror with a fake smile.

"Hello." She said, her voice oozing with fake sweetness. She was wearing a pale blue dress, which set her sapphire eyes to an advantage, if I must say so. Her long blonde hair was tied back in an elaborate braid, and was fastened by a ribbon studded with sapphires.

"I must speak to you. Alone in the rose garden." I said in a hushed voice. Eirwen looked uneasily over her shoulder before following me.

We hurried down four flights of stairs and into the rose garden. The moon shone silver on the red roses, casting shadows on the cobbled walkway.

"My child." I began, coating my voice with honey. "Tonight is the night of your 18th birthday. And, naturally I have a gift for you." I pulled out a small velvet box and handed it to her.

She looked at me suspiciously. "Go ahead, open it." I urged. She carefully lifted the lid, to reveal a silver necklace. She lifted it out. Dangling from the end was a small apple pendant. In the center of the apple was a ruby, which shimmered in the moonlight.

Eirwen stared at the ruby, entranced. She looked up, the ruby's shimmer still reflecting in her eyes.

"I must go." She said hollowly. Then she ran off into the darkness.

I smiled to myself. She would not return for a while. I returned to my room, where I began to prepare myself for the ball. As I was putting in a pair of diamond earrings that matched my pale blue gown perfectly, Epona's face appeared in the mirror. She seemed to be speaking, but any sound was coming in waves. I caught just a few words.

"You are...don't let…consume…listen to…can you…" The last few words ran out loud and clear, right before the image went black. "Remember my gifts!"

I glanced at the shelf over my bed, where the red apple stood shining. It had been simple really, putting the charm on the necklace.

In the middle of my train of thought, a loud knocking cam e on the door. "We are ready for your entrance!" Lasarina called through the doorway. I slipped into a pair of blue heeled slippers, and opened the door. Lasarina guided me down the stairs and into the beautifully lit ballroom.

Lights were strung above me, illuminating the room with a soft, romantic light. As I stepped down the first few steps of the crimson carpeted stairs, everyone turned to watch. I could feel all eyes on me as I gracefully glided to the floor.

An announcer announced my arrival, and everyone clapped. I waltzed off to the side, and waited.

"Introducing…" the announcer called. Everyone was listening raptly, and watching the stairs. "The lovely maiden as fair as snow. The charming Princess Eirwen!"

Everyone watched, but no one descended the stairs. Still they waited, and yet not a soul came down. This was my cue. I walked to the front of the crowd, and centered myself on the third step up of the stairs.

"It seems the Princess is late. My maids just informed me that Eirwen is not well, and has taken to her bed. However, everyone is welcome to stay and enjoy themselves." I finished my short speech and motioned for the band to continue playing. They struck up a waltz, and a masked young gentleman asked me to dance.

"My majesty, May I have the honour." He said politely, bowing to me. He offered me his hand, which I took gracefully. We did not speak, as I did not know what to say. Behind the hawk mask green eyes twinkled. They seemed strangely familiar to me, but decided it was simply my imagination.

Behind the mask was curly brown hair, which stuck out a bit wildly. The next song was a tango, which was interesting.

As we passed by a couple, I heard a piece of their conversation. "The Queen looks simply marvelous tonight. Though it seems a shame that Eirwen could not join the festivities tonight." That was all I heard as the tangoed past us.

Sadly, the night ended too soon, and I retired to my bed. The gentleman I had danced with for most of the evening had wished me good-night, and kissing my hand said he hoped he would see me again. I was in ecstasy.

Epona stared puzzled at the mirror in front of her. Redynvre had seemed, distant. Epona was also puzzled about the poor connection. The connections had been so clear before, yet she could hear herself breaking up. Epona feared for Eirwen the daughter of the king.

Epona wondered if she had been mistaken in giving such gifts to Redynvre. She was only mortal, and sorceresses seem to be easily tempted into wrongdoing. Sighing, Epona prayed desperately she had made the right choice.

In the hidden chamber, on top of the tallest tower, Maeve sat in a large crimson chair, stroking the raven perched next to her. In front of her, on the wall was the huge mirror. Without warning a face appeared.

Maeve, who had been dozing slightly, gave a start. The face laughed, and she frowned at him. "My master." She exclaimed. The face nodded.

The face was not unattractive, with black curling hair pulled back behind his ears. His eyes were a deep crimson, appearing black in most light, and only red in the glimmering of the candlelight. The mouth curved in a forever smirking grin as Keir stepped through the giant mirror.

Maeve jumped out of her seat, and curtsied, her head down as a figure with a forked tail and a pair of red horns stepped out of the mirror.

'My master." She murmured before lifting her head up.

Keir nodded silently." How is my daughter?" he asked, his voice deep and powerful. Maeve motioned for him to sit down. Muttering to the mirror, she drew up an image of Eirwen running through the dark forest, a pale figure amongst the dark shadows. Maeve gasped and Keir slammed his fist into the arm of the chair, which split under the force. Rising he turned to Maeve.

"The time is now."


	11. Dreams and Nightmares

I was running down a long winding stairs, which opened up a hallway. I continued running, searching for an exit, a door, a window, anything. I turned a corner and was stopped by a door. It was not the door I was looking for though.

I stiffened with fear. Dread rose through my body and I could feel my heart beating in my chest. Every heart beat seemed to echo around me as the walls began closing in. I felt cold sweat drip down my back as the door began to open. It creaked open slowly, the metal hinges rusted. I gasped for air and tried to run, but was trapped.

The door continued to open and soon was opened completely. I let out a blood curdling scream as what opened the door stepped out of the shadows…

I woke with a start. My hair was plastered to my brow with cold, damp sweat and I breathed sigh of relief that it was only a dream. Lasarina was dozing next to the fireplace. The fires had been reduced top embers.

Spring was approaching and while days were cool and sunny, late nights and early mornings made you wish summer was here. I threw back the covers and was blasted with a rush of cold air. I wrapped my thick robe around my body and slid out of bed. My feet flapped against the cold stone and I hurried to the rug.

Still thinking of the dream I shivered as I poked the embers alive again. The sparked and began to glow brighter, like a phoenix rising from the flames.

It had been two weeks since the ball. Eirwen had not returned. I had managed to keep the people from panicking by telling them Eirwen had gone to live at a cousin's where she would learn the finer points of being a lady.

I thought back to the apple charm I had given her. It was a fairly simple charm, and not one of much power. It was simply enough to distract her for the night, not for her stay away from days. I wondered if I had messed up my measurements, but I distinctly remembered checking them and rechecking them before I had mixed them. Something was afoot.

I wandered to the large window to the side of my chamber and looked out into the night. I shuddered and decided I did not want to know who was behind the princess's lengthy excursion.

Unbidden, images from the dream came flooding back. The dream was recurring, a nightmare I had been dealing with for nearly every night. Every night it was the same. The long winding corridors and that door. It was not an unusual door. In fact it was very similar to the one I had seen at the Oak and Ivy Inn. It was the type of door you would expect to find on a small cottage in the woods, where perhaps seven dwarves or other mystical creatures lived.

I sighed and sat down on the window seat, knowing the nightmares would not stop until the princess came home.

The morning dawned over the meadow, the dew glistening in the grass. I blinked awake as the sun fell on my face. Yawning I realized I had fallen asleep on the window seat. A maroon blanket was draped across my body. I looked for where Lasarina had been dozing, but she was no longer in the room.

Stretching I climbed off the windowsill. No more of the nightmare. I felt restless, a great need swelling inside of me to go somewhere. A council meeting was planned for this evening, giving me the day to what I pleased.

Looking out the window, I guessed it was about 7:30 in the morning. Sure enough, after looking at my clock I learned I was right. Quickly I dressed, pulling out my old clothing from a pack under the bed. I threw on a pair of worn deer hide breeches, and a loose fitting hunting top, which I wore under a leather vest. Over my pant I pulled on a pair of black leather riding breeches, which Lasarina had given me when they no longer fit her.

I surveyed myself in the mirror. Luckily, my chest was small enough to be covered by my loose shirt, giving me the appearance of a young boy. I braided and knotted my hair back under my shirt before heading out the door.

I jogged past the meadows, where a few horses grazed on the lush, spring green grass. I entered the wooden building at the end of the trail. Smells of hay and grain flooded my noise as I walked down the aisles of horse stall. I walked to the end of the aisle, where a pair of grooms were trying to harness a black stallion into the cross ties.

"Leave him!" I ordered. They turned to me surprised. I was a little miffed when no expressions of recognition registered on their faces. Then I remembered where I was and what I was wearing.

One of the grooms stepped forward, a boy of about 19. He had rather long sandy brown hair, and bright green eyes, which were now flaring with anger and defiance. "And who might you be?" he asked haughtily, appraising me as though I were a piece of jewelry.

I cleared my throat and tried to think fast. "I was told I would find you here." I began, trying to make my voice a little deeper and manlier. "I am the new groom."

The sandy haired boy stepped back for a moment, looking a little bewildered. "I hadn't realized a new groom had been hired." He stammered. I smiled a sarcastic smile and walked forward towards the horse.

"Well, they have." I said shortly. I approached the horse, making small clicking noises. The horse snorted and looked at me out of the corner of its eyes, waiting to see if I would make any quick movement. Slowly I reached out and slid my fingers around its rope halter. It pranced in place, his heavy hooves clicking on the stone. Gently I reached out and stroked his nose.

I glanced at the sandy haired boy, who turned to grab the horse's bridle. He handed it to me and I quickly and gently slid the bridle over the horses head before removing the halter. While I stood holding the horse, the two others attached the saddle.

When they were finished I instructed them to hold the horses reins. Quick as a flash I mounted the horse. The sandy haired boy gave me the reins.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I was instructed to exercise the horses." I replied curtly.

He grinned sheepishly. "By the way, my name is Evyn." He said, "And this is Fechin." I nodded. Evyn looked at me expectantly. "I am Grian." Evyn nodded. I nudged the horse with my heels and we trotted out of the stable and into the fields.

Eirwen stumbled about the forest. She was desperately lost. I should not be out here, she thought. Princesses don't get lost.

Despite her denial, she was lost. It had been days since she had run into the forest. She had wept until sunrise, when she discovered her hunger. Searching about she found some berries, which she swallowed quickly. Further wandering led her to a small clear stream. She had spent the last several nights sleeping next to this stream.

Sighing, she found her way back to the stream, where she lay down exhausted. The sunlight filtered through the trees, making her drowsy. As she was about to close her eyes completely a sudden noise in the forest woke her.

She glanced about nervously. When nothing appeared out of the ordinary, she relaxed slightly. Then she realized she was being watched.

Maeve watched as Redynvre coasted out of the stables on a stallion black as midnight. She smiled to herself, knowing Redynvre was in for a surprise. The horse was not what it seemed.

She thought back to Keir's orders.

"Send them out at dawn. They will find her quickly, perhaps in less than a day. Wait until I have this sorceress Queen before bring Eirwen back. Eirwen will be safe with them. Nothing but the best for my daughter."


	12. Eirwen's New Home

Eirwen sat up quickly. At her movement a shadow passed through the trees and everything grew still again. A slight breeze whispered through the leaves. Eirwen jumped at the cracking of a branch, and then realized it was her own feet cracking. She scolded herself for being ridiculous. However she did not return to lying down, but rather watching the forest apprehensively. When nothing moved for a few moments, Eirwen allowed herself to lie back down, but she kept her face up.

The wispy breeze that had been caressing her cheeks stopped abruptly. Eirwen blinked into the eerie silence. A pair of eyes, yellow as the sun peered through the foliage and Eirwen's hand flew to her chest in a panic.

The eyes came closer, followed by a pale face, in turn followed by a long lanky body clothed in dark, coarse material. Eirwen gasped and began to back away when she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders, caressing and gentle. She calmed for a moment, until she caught sight of the long, yellow nails which grew from the pallid fingers. With a shriek she wheeled around to face another creature.

She looked around for a place to run to, but she was surrounded by these yellow eyed creatures with the yellow nails and long stringy hair. In a daze she counted them. There were seven of them. They reached towards her, grinning revealing greenish teeth, sharp as knives. She shrieked once and fell into a faint.

I galloped away from the grooms, glad to be gone from company. It was just me and the horse. As we flew past the pastures, the horses looked up briefly, before returning to the spring green grass.

The black stallion's muscles extended and contracted beneath my body, the long sleek legs reaching out to the horse's full stride. I reveled in the freedom on the flight, the wind blowing my hair out from its loose bun. I hadn't a clue where I was going and did not need one. I felt free.

Within minutes we had disappeared from the sight of the castle and were still going. My hair flew out from behind me, a banner of brown silk. I leaned back and the horse slowed into a canter then into a trot. I pulled back gently on the reins and the horse came to a complete stop in front of the royal forest. I dismounted and walked over to the forest.

My skin tingled, and the air felt heavy on my skin. I tried to breathe in, and began coughing. As is struggled to breathe I fell to my knees. Tears began running down my cheeks and I fell forward, leaning into the grass. The black stallion stood still, watching me. It took a step forward toward me, and sniffed my hair. Then it whinnied and reared up, its nose to the sky, its scream piercing the silence. No one heard it but me.

When Eirwen awoke, she was in a daze. Where had she been? Where was she? She sat up, to find herself lying in a makeshift bed of cloth and wood. Looking about her, she noticed how plain and austere the room was. The only embellishment in the room was a rather large, and dusty tapestry.

Eirwen climbed out of the bed to observe the tapestry more closely. Gently she brushed off some of the dirt, and had to repress a cough when the dust rose in a cloud about her. When her vision cleared she stepped away from the tapestry. It illustrated a large white castle, with three tall parapets. In fact, she thought, it looked unusually like her palace. A carriage was depicted crossing the drawbridge. Two faces looked out from the window of the carriage, and resembled Eirwen's late father and the new queen.

As Eirwen stared at the tapestry, it began to fade and dim. Soon it was just a black piece of fabric hung against the wall. Eirwen looked at it closely, puzzled and a little frightened. She reached out to touch the material when the door suddenly creaked open.

Eirwen flung herself back into her bed, and pretended to be asleep as one of the creatures entered her room. It was holding a tray with a bowl and plate on it. The smell of deer stew reached Eirwen's nose. She thought back to when the Royal cook first tried making the stew. It had been a disaster! She had to muffle a giggle at the memory of the cook, covered in broth emerging from the kitchen with a look of defeat.

The creature looked up at Eirwen's muffled giggle. Slowly the creature walked towards Eirwen, and sat on the edge of the bed. The creature sighed, and closed its wide eyes before leaning forward. It looked at Eirwen, with an expression of longing and sorrow. But creatures like this didn't have feelings, Eirwen thought desperately.

The creature looked towards her and Eirwen noticed that this creature's eyes were not quite as yellow as they first seemed. Rather, they were a pale green, like the first buds of leaves on trees in springtime.

"Bendura!" a voice screeched from the other room. Bendura stood up, and with one last glance at Eirwen exited the room.

The horse's hooves just missed smashing into Redynvre's head, as she had rolled out from under the way of the deadly iron hooves. The day had gone from being sunny to dark, dreary and misty. The horse snorted, it breath rising from its mouth in a fog of misery and hatred.

Redynvre began to crawl into the forest. The horse's eyes glared red as he lunged forward and grabbed her shirt by the tail. Redynvre continued to crawl, choking for breath.

Maeve smiled as she watched Keir wrestle with the sorceress queen. He watched for a few more moments, before flipping the image in the mirror to Eirwen. However, instead of Eirwen's image in the mirror, a picture of Epona appeared, glowering.

"You!" Maeve shouted furiously.

I cast my mind out, searching desperately. I knew this kind of magic would drain me of any energy I had left, but I was just that, desperate.

My mind traveled across the meadows I had galloped through so freely, to the stables, where the boys were tacking up another horse. Through my glazed vision I could see the black horse had paused, chest heaving, sweat foaming at its shoulders. It had paused and seemed to have calmed down, and had begun clipping the grass.

I returned my focus back to the boys in the stable. The sandy haired one, Evyn was tacking up a black appaloosa mare. Curious as to whom the mare was for, I watched.

Just then Maeve stalked into the stable. I could almost hear her cursing at the stable boys, though my visions lent me no sound. Evyn tossed the reins to her, and she mounted quickly, before galloping off to the east. Towards the sea. Towards my home.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to update again. its not even that i have to write the chapter, cause they are all already written! anyway, i am going to try to update Arabian Nights tomorrow, so keep an eye out for it. 

My Reviewers:

Metaphorical: my always faithful reviewer.hope these chapters meet your expectations.

Moonlight Enchantments: sorry everything is so sudden. i hope you start to understand as the story progresses. sorry i can't tell you more, but that would give the story away.

to everyone who has not reviewed yet...please review! remember my policy!

-aerinha


	13. Maeve and Epona: Black and White

**This chapter dedicated to Scoutcraft Piratess who went through all 12 chapters at once and reviewed every one. Thank you so much!**

_Okay, quick review of the story for Moonlight Enchantments and I am sure for everyone else._

_ Redynvre was taken to heal the queen after learning she was a sorceress. She arrived at the castle and did her best to heal the queen. The queen died anyway and she was accused of murder. She ran back home and Epona the horse goddess tells her what really happened. She then returns to the castle and the king asks her to marry him. They are married. Lasarina, Redynvre's maid is threatened by Maeve and leaves,a dn the king is called on a mysterious duty. The king is killed while away, leaving Redynvre the queen of the land. We meet Maeve and her magic mirror. Redynvre shows Lasarina the mirror, then drugs her so she won't remember. During Eirwen's 18th birthday party, Redynvre is over come with jeolousy and sends Eirwen into the forest with an enchanted apple charm. We meet Keir, Maeve's boss and learn his connection with Eirwen. Redynvre has a bad dream and goes for a ride on a black stallion. Meanwhile Eirwen is lost in the woods and maeve watched all the while. The Eirwen is discovered by strange creatures and Redynvre is almost killed by the posessed horse. Maeve learns of Epona's interferences and grows very angry._

_ Hope that is a good summary!_

* * *

Maeve galloped away as the simple stable hands stood dumbfounded. She barely gave them a thought as she galloped through the forest, the sunlight casting small shadows through the branches. The horse rocked beneath her as she continued through the forest. Maeve sat forward on the horse, her cold blue eyes focused in front of her. Branches reached out and caught on her robe, but she was oblivious, thinking of nothing but a meeting with her sister.

Her sister, Maeve thought bitterly. Perfect, golden little Epona. From the start Epona had been the favorite. The one who would turn silk scarves into doves, and call fairies down from the forest. The youngest, the one everyone would greet as they came in the door, leaving Maeve to watch bitterly from the shadows. On Maeve's 15th birthday she had been given a mirror by her Aunt Mora, the very same mirror that hung in her chamber to this day. Maeve had been delighted, and had basked in the attention she had been given that night. Maeve felt it was a special gift, something for her only, and would never be anyone else's. You can imagine her disappointment two years later when Epona received a similar mirror for _her_ 15th birthday. The only difference was Maeve was a black ebony and Epona a shining gold. The day Epona received the gift meant for Maeve only was the black arrow piercing Maeve's heart, from which the blood still drips, now poisoned with hate and envy.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Eirwen looked over at the table longingly. She wondered if she dared to eat, or if her "hosts" would try and poison her. She was, after all a princess. Her stomach rumbled and reminded her the last time she had eaten a real meal. Though she had lost track of the days, Eirwen supposed she had run away about three or four weeks ago. The days in the forest felt endless, a continuum of hunger, helplessness and despair. That was until the creatures had found her. She wondered exactly how long she had been in the hut of the creatures, and hoped it was not long.

Eirwen pulled herself out of bed and approached the table. Next to the bowl of soup was a glass of cool water. Apprehensively, Eirwen lifted the glass to her lips and took a sip. The water was pure and sweet, and Eirwen felt better instantly. She eyed the soup and her stomach gave a warning growl. She lifted the spoon to her mouth. The smell of parsley and chives wafted into her nose. Opening her mouth she let the soup slide down her throat, relishing the sweet taste of broth and venison. Hungrily, she finished the rest of the bowl.

Once finished, Eirwen turned her attention back to the tapestry which hung behind the bedroom. With a start she realized the scene had changed. It was still an image of the castle, but the king and queen were no longer in a carriage riding over the drawbridge. Instead a lonely figure on a black and white horse was galloping by, black cape streaming behind. Eirwen looked closely at the figure, and noticed red streaks fusing with the black hair of the figure. It took a moment for it to click, then Eirwen realized it was showing her an image of Maeve!

Eirwen lifted a finger to trace the outline of Maeve when the door suddenly burst open. She yanked her finger away and looked up at the figure, the same female creature that had brought her the food. It smiled gently at her, though one can hardly expect sharp, yellow teeth to be reassuring. Perhaps it was the simple fact that such a creature could smile that caused some of the nerves in Eirwen's stomach to settle.

"I see you have discovered the tapestry." The creature said quietly. Eirwen looked into the yellow eyes of the creature and saw a hint of laughter twinkling in its eye. The creature crossed the room and retrieved the bowl and glass. "It was given to us by a great sorceress, whose power had never been matched." The creature turned and looked Eirwen in the eye. "Until recently."

Clearing her throat, Eirwen summoned up courage and asked "Who was this sorceress?"

The creature just shook its head. Eirwen pondered asking again, thinking the creature didn't hear her correctly. Upon seeing the sharp teeth protruding from the smile, Eirwen decided she'd rather not.

The creature walked towards the tapestry and stared at it for a few moments before turning back to Eirwen. "My name is Bendura." The creature announced. Eirwen was surprised and started to reply, but Bendura held up a hand. "No, don't speak. I already know more about you than you can imagine Eirwen." Eirwen's eyebrows lifted, surprised.

"Let me introduce you to the others" Bendura placed a hand on Eirwen's shoulder and led her into the other room. Around a long wooden table six other creatures sat, drinking and arguing over something.

"No, we can't! Keir made us promise." One announced, trying to make peace. Another flew at this ones throat, screeching. "Who gives a hell about what Keir thinks? We need to take control of our own lives!" Bendura cleared her throat loudly, and the fighting stopped abruptly. Bendura glared at the one whose hands were still enclosed around the throat of the other. "You know the rules, and you know what we have been told." She said sharply, and the creature loosened its grip from around the others neck.

Bendura turned towards Eirwen, who had stepped back slightly at the picture of such vicious fighting. "Eirwen, this is …well everyone." She looked towards them, her yellow eyes narrow. "Paratoi yn rhes coegwres!" she barked in a raspy language. They looked at her fearfully for a moment, and scrambled into a type of line. The smile returned to Bendura's face.

"Let me introduce you to everyone a bit more personally." She said smiling. Eirwen just nodded, unsure of how to reply. As Bendura spoke, she pointed to each creature in turn, "Cythai, Creadain, Hepgor, Adlaw, Pethwrg, and Celmab." Bendura finished speaking and glared at the line. "Mynd heibio!" she shouted in the same raspy language, and before Eirwen eyes, each creature shimmer and vanished from sight.

Eirwen turned towards her, eyes wide with trepidation. "What…what are you creatures!" she stuttered, pulling away from Bendura's hand. Bendura simply smiled. "We are but your humble guardians," she said "Sent to protect you from the Lord of Hell himself!" With a smile Bendura vanished the same as the others, leaving Eirwen to contemplate her words.

* * *

Knights of Ne: here you go. I will have that sundae now. :-P 

Moonlight Enchantments: hope you understand some things better now. I stil can't tell you everything and hope you understand by the end of the story.

Scoutcraft Piratess: cute new name. glad u like the story.


	14. Discerning the Conceince

A loud banging knock came upon the small wooden door of Epona's humble cottage. Knowing who it was, Epona rose from her place by the fire and opened the door. A flash of black passed by her and she turned around to look Maeve straight in the cold blue eyes.

The one thing that Maeve and Epona had shared as children was startling blue eyes, like the mid summer sky on a clear day. Over the years Maeve's eyes had hardened to an icy blue, leaving no resemblance between the golden, warm hearted Epona and the dark, cold Maeve.

"You!" growled Maeve, her voice low and gruff. "You damn pixie!" Maeve's voice rose and roared through the small kitchen in which they stood. Epona just stood calm, and remained unperturbed by Maeve's outburst. "You interfering little wench, you can't keep your damn powers to yourself!" Maeve's voice had quieted, the roar replaced my and icy statement that sent shivers down most mortal's spines. It was a tone not to be argued with.

Epona raised an eyebrow at Maeve, slightly amused. "I've been interfering?" she asked, her voice light and almost playful, yet still direct. "What about the demons you sent to accompany Eirwen?"

Maeve looked a little confused at this statement, and paused before replying sharply. "What do you know of Eirwen?"

Epona just shook her head slightly, as though pitying Maeve. "You don't think I would be following the daughter of the King? Well perhaps that statement is incorrect. You don't think I would be following Eirwen?" Epona laughed at Maeve's stricken expression. "It was I who provided the cottage in the first place."

Maeve glared at Epona a moment and tried to look unshaken by what Epona had said. However, to Epona's trained eye, to the eye of someone who had grown up with this woman, Maeve was clearly upset by what she had said.

"I'll take care of you, you interfering wench!" Maeve advanced towards Epona, her eyes blazing a deep scarlet, as the candle light flickered on them. Epona just stood in the doorway calmly. Quietly Epona lifted out an amulet, which shimmered gently. The amulet was in the shape of a horse, a special charm she had seen at the market a few years ago. Within the amulet lay all of Epona's strength and magic, and she grasped the charm firmly.

Maeve stopped short when she saw the amulet Epona had pulled out. Aiming the front of the charm at Maeve, a bright gold light came streaming out. This blast of gold light hit Maeve square in the chest, causing her to fall backwards. Epona stepped forward as Maeve shrieked and then cursed. "You shall never be fully rid of me! Not while Eirwen still lives!" Then Maeve began to whimper until she disappeared altogether.

Once Maeve was gone, Epona tucked the amulet back underneath the front of her dress, sighing. She had hoped it would not have resulted in that. Since Maeve was one of her blood, Epona could never actually kill Maeve. She could however, send her into hell and trap her there. _Besides, _mused Epona, _do I really_ _want to kill my only sister. _But even Epona knew that sometimes that was what was needed.

---------------------------

I watched as Epona blast a bright light at Maeve, who disappeared. This intrigued me, and I called to Epona through the mirror. She walked calmly to the mirror and answered my call.

"Yes child?" she asked. "You called?" I nodded before speaking.

'What just happened?" she smiled at my question. "Did you see that?" her voice was amused slightly. "Maeve has been locked from this realm. However." she paused and an expression of concern covered her face. "You must find Eirwen." her voice was authoritive and commanding.

"But I am still Queen. Shouldn't I have the rule?" I sneered. Epona glared at me. "You are supposed to be the guardian for Eirwen until she is of age to rule herself. "She replied sharply. "So you have illegally taken throne and are doing a horrible job of ruling." The image of Epona's face in the mirror flickered out and was replaced by an image of a starving family, while a tax officer looked down on them, a coin purse in his hand.

This horrible image humbled me right away. "What can I do?" I asked Epona. the horse goddess smiled grimly before answering. "You must find Eirwen."

'But…" I started to protest. Epona held up a hand before replying. "You asked me what you should do and I have told you. Whether or not you follow those instructions is beyond my control." Then abruptly the image turned blank again.

I was a little angry at Epona indifference to my own welfare. Unbidden the image of the starving family flashed into my head. My conscience pressed down on me and I faced the mirror again. This time I summoned up an image of Eirwen. The mirror remained blank for a moment, as though searching. Then an image of Eirwen appeared. She seemed to be in a small cottage. She was in the kitchen tidying up. That was a sight to see, a princess tidying up a house. As I watched a pair of strange yellow like creature came into the room. They began talking, and I invoked the sound piece of the mirror. Their voices came through loud and clear.

---------------------------

Eirwen had just finished cleaning the dishes from the dinner that just had when Bendura and Creadain entered the room. These two socialized with Eirwen the most, and she could easily recognize them. Creadain was male and was more grotesque that Bendura. He also had a thin scar running down the side of this face, from an incident with Keir long ago.

Both had a very serious expression on their face, and they beckoned Eirwen forward. She placed the dishtowel down and walked over to the long table in the center of the room. They sat down and motioned for her to do the same.

"We have some disturbing news." Creadain began his raspy voice now familiar to Eirwen. Eirwen looked at them alarmed. Bendura continued, "We have received news that the one who is now Queen, Redynvre is planning on killing you. We feel that you must beat her at her own game." Bendura finished and both demons looked expectantly at Eirwen.

"You mean you want me to kill Redynvre? But why I mean…" she trailed off, helpless. The demon smiled at her and Creadain spoke. "It won't be easy, but you can manage with our help."

---------------------------

I stared at the mirror. Could it be deceiving me? The mirror had never told a lie before, yet I hoped that this recent news could not be true. Then my anger began to build up.

I caused the mirror to go blank and walked across the room to my bed, where I plopped down. Out of the corner of my eye, something sparked. I turned and looked straight at a big red apple. It was the same apple that Epona had given me before I left, the one I had replicated to cause Eirwen to run away.

That was it!

-----------------------

Maeve crept slowly into the dimly light room. A chair faced the wall and tufts of dark hair peeked out from behind the dark red velvet armchair. Slowly she walked past. The figure in the chair rose and Keir glared at Maeve, who quailed under his gaze.

"So…" he began, his voice hard and cold. Maeve nodded, and made as if to continue walking. Keir began walking forward. "You fool!" he cried, his eyes blazing fiercely. "I needed you on the Upper Realm and now you are trapped here!"

"I had no choice, I mean she's my sister, and well I couldn't react, she had me cornered…" Maeve began babbling, trying to make an excuse.

"That is no excuse." Keir's voice struck through Maeve's ramble like a knife to a blind mouse's tail. "My demons are better suited than you at this." He sighed. "Well I supposed you could be useful down here too."

* * *

**My Reviewers!**

**Scoutcraft Empress:**No that is not bad, in fact thts how I want you to feeland you are allowed to feel sorry for Maeve (hint, hint) well thanks for your review!

**Moonlight Enchantments:** glad the summary helped. glad you liked the chapter. hope you like this one too!


	15. Hair from One Adored

I continued to glare at the wall, my anger in Epona and Eirwen simmering throughout my entire body. A knock on the door brought me out of my anger for a second and I went to answer the door. There a maid stood, and she seemed to almost be quivering. Her frizzy brown hair was pulled back underneath a kerchief and her blue eyes were staring at the floor.

"I hope I'm not disturbing y-you at all, y-your majesty." she stuttered. I rolled my eyes and motioned for her to continue. "There is a visitor, and the c-council has requested a meeting w-with you and the other chancellors."

I looked away at my closet, slightly irritated. "Give me a few moments!" I barked, and the maid cowered. I closed the door behind me and began to choose an outfit.

About an hour later I was somewhat pleased with my look, but couldn't do any better. I made my way to the council hall, which was two floors up and down several hallways from my bedroom. The High Chancellor Baldrick met at the door, his eyes casting disapproving glances at my lateness and my low neck line. I ignored his glares and accepted his escort into the council hall.

The other chancellors gave me the same disapproving glares as I seated myself at the head of the table. Chancellor Baldrick sat himself opposite of me at the other end. Once seated, he looked at me expectantly and sighing inwardly, I made the motion to proceed. A young man who had been hovering around the scarlet curtains stepped forward. I had not seen him there and he took me by surprise. At a glance I thought he looked familiar. After close scrutiny once he had begun to speak I realized he was the stable boy Evyn. I listened closely has he told his woeful tale.

"I am a stable boy here at this palace, though I live at home. My family is starving. The crops have been plagued by parasites, and many of those in my village are dying. What they are dying of is unknown, but they are slowly wasting away. There is no food to provide our families with, and even those who have jobs cannot pay the tax collectors who rob our families of what we have earned." here his voice broke and gained volume. "The kingdom is going to waste, and nothing is being done. Here you sit, healthy, with food on your table and enough table scraps to last for weeks while those of the kingdom starve. Have you no mercy? What do you need that you don't already have?" his voice was shrill and his questions seemed to be focused on me. However, I felt no emotion. I had what I needed, and I could leave the worrying up to the council.

The councilers looked at me expectantly. What did they expect me to say? I simply nodded and dismissed the boy at a wave of my jeweled hand. He did not go quietly though. His anger seemed to grow and he advanced towards me, only to be stopped by the guards stationed around the room. As the guards pulled him out the exits he continued to shout. "You shall pay for what you have done to my family! You shall pay for what you have done!"

I remained firm. Dismissing the council I rose and continued to my room, ignoring the protests of the others. Let them worry about the petty complaints of villagers. I had someone to take care of.

Upon returning to my room I assembled the ingredients I would need. The apple, as well as a few other more obscure ingredients. _The hair of a siren._ That one was easy, I had the clippings of Eleri's hair from when she was a baby. _Blood from crow. Scale of a sea dragon. Talon from harpy. _Those, while seemingly rare, I knew I could find in Maeve's bedchambers, as long as I avoided her mirror. The last fews ingredients would be much more difficult to obtain. _Hair from one hated. Hair from one adored. Hair from one indifferent. Hair from one whose anger may_ _surpass your own._

Well hair from one adored couldn't be too difficult, after all I adored myself. Hair of one hated. Instantly I thought of Maeve, with her cold blue eyes and long sleep black hair. I might be able to find a hair in her bedchamber. For the last two I had no idea.

Over the next few days I carefully brewed the potion, taking ingredients from Maeve's secret chamber, as well as my own stores. On the tenth day the hairs were ready to be added. First I added my own. Then I carefully added that of Maeve's, which I had extracted from her hairbrush. Desperate I did the same for Eirwen, hoping she would be either indifferent or angry. Unable to find any others I added the piece of Eleri's hair, missing only one ingredient. The potion was as complete as it could get.

The potion I let simmer for a few days, before carefully dipping in the apple, a ribbon and a comb. These I let dry and the next day I prepared myself for a visit to Eirwen's cottage.

I woke at dawn, just as the sun was beginning to peak through the trees. I had not slept well, my dreams troubled with a wooden door behind which stood horrors I could only imagine. Everytime I approached the door I felt inexplicable fear for what was behind it. I brushed away the last memories of the dream and put my plan into motion.

------------------------------

Keir shook his head at the pitiful Maeve, who sat sulkily in the corner of his great chamber. "You under estimate the power of Redynvre." he said quietly. She sneered.

"Redynvre is nothing but a magician. A mere trickster compared to you and I." Keir shook is head at her words. As powerful as Keir may be, he had no control over what others did, unless he had contact with them somehow. He'd once had contact with Redynvre, but Maeve had been banished and now he must sit back and watch. He understood her power, even is Maeve didn't.

Resigned Keir sighed and let himself fade into a vapor, his way of calming down. Maeve just continued to sulk in the corner.

-------------------------------------

Night had fallen. The cresent moon was hidden by thick clouds and there were very few stars in the sky. A perfect night for what I planned to do.

I pulled the cloak down further to hide my face. Concentrating I imagined my body older, and more haggard. When the process was done I looked into the mirror. My smooth, milk white skin had become a wrinkled, brown mask. My eyes had dimmed and my hands and neck were bony and puckered.

Carefully I lifted the apple basket from the bed stand. Opening the door slowly I looked around to make sure no one was looking. Quickly I imagined my self to be camouflaged against the walls, and prayed that it would work. I crept down the stairs. A sudden noise startled me and I froze. A young maid came running down the stairs, whipping past me. Once her footsteps faded I relaxed, knowing my spell had worked. Swiftly I made my way out of the castle, sneaking past the snoozing guards.

Once out of the castle grounds, I realized I didn't know where to go. Determined to finish what I had begun I headed out in the general direction I thought Eirwen had run.

I reached the edge of the woods just as what remained of the moon went scuttling behind the clouds, cloaking the forest in darkness. I took a deep breath before stepping into the dark woods, trying to remain calm. A twig snapped and I whirled around. Nothing moved in the darkness and I scolded myself for being childish. I continued forward, listening for any unusual sounds. The wind was still and the forest was enveloped in complete silence, with not even a rustle of leaves to break it.

Something brushed gently across my shoulders and I stiffened. Slowly a hand creeped around neck and I screamed.

* * *

My Reviewers: a measly two!come on now. please? jk. 

Moonlight Enchantments: well... you'll see.

Scoutcraft Piratess: yeah only sorta of managed. glad u like Maeve. she was my favorite character to to create.


	16. True Princess

"Are you lost my dear?" a silky voice asked. My throat seized up in fear and I couldn't make a noise. "Come, you can stay at my place." I felt the hand on my back guide me forward through the trees. I stumbled and my cloak snagged several branches, yet the hand continued to push me forward. I had a fleeting image of a wooden door and a feeling of continued fear…

-------------------

Eirwen woke suddenly as Bendura opened the cottage door. Yawning, she got out of bed and rushed into the other room. Accompanying Bendura was an elderly woman with craggy features. In the woman's hand was a basket full of shiny red apples. Eirwen stepped forward to help the woman and hesitated. Something in the eyes of the woman reminded her of someone, yet she couldn't place who.

Bendura looked questionably at her and Eirwen rushed forward to take the woman's apple basket.

"Thank you." the woman croaked, looking strangely at Eirwen. Eirwen felt a shiver go up her spine, as she tried to place those eyes. Taking the woman's hand, Eirwen led her to the spare bedroom. Nodding in gratitude the woman lay down onto the bed and closed her eyes slowly. Quickly Eirwen slipped out of the room and back into her own bedroom. There she too lay down, but she did not fall asleep so quickly.

-----------------------

I woke to the sound of voices. I sat up quickly and didn't recognize my surroundings. The voices grew louder and I recognized Eirwen's musical voice. Looking down at my self I realized that the glamour had worn off while I was sleeping. Hoping no one had seen me sleep I quickly replaced the glamour, again disguising myself as an old woman. I went to follow the voices, but the sound of my name caused me to stop and listen.

"They say the Queen Redynvre has gone missing." I heard Bendura mention nonchalantly.

"When did she go missing?" Eirwen asked her voice full of sincere puzzlement.

Bendura paused, as though thoughtful. "Well don't you think it's a little odd that an old woman.." She cut herself off as I stepped into the room.

"Good Morning." she said cheerfully, showing yellow stained teeth. Her yellow skin and pale green eyes looked almost more gruesome in daylight that at night. I nodded politely.

"I must thank you for you sincere hospitality, but I really must be going. I know the way by daylight, I simply lost my way in the darkness." I said quickly, knowing that Bendura might have a glimmer of a suspicion as to who I was. "But here, "I offered the apple on top of my basket to Eirwen. "Take this apple as a token of my gratitude. Eirwen took the apple.

"Oh how lovely!" she exclaimed, a girlish note in her voice. Before Bendura could stop her she took a bite out of the apple. When nothing happened I panicked.

"Anyway, I must be going now." I said quickly. Then without another word I grabbed my basket and hobbled as quickly as I could out of the cottage and into the forest. Quickly I found my way back to the castle. Before stepping on the castle grounds I dropped the glamour, revealing my true form. Then I hurried into the castle, slipping past the worried faces of the maids and guards.

---------------------

Eirwen looked puzzled at Bendura who sighed. "It's nothing dear." Accepting Bendura's uneasiness, Eirwen retreated to her room. She barely made it to her room when she was overwhelmed by sudden fatigue. Easing herself onto her mattress she closed her eyes for just a few moments. They didn't open again.

Only a few minutes passed when Bendura felt something was wrong. Quickly she ran into Eirwen's bedroom. Seeing Eirwen's face, her skin as white as snow, Bendura screamed, a hoarse ear piercing call. All the others came running and upon seeing Eirwen they reacted the same way.

Slowly pieces of themselves began to dissolve away. Bendura reached out with a desperate hand to cling to the headboard of Eirwen's still form, but it continued. Soon all that was left of the seven demons was seventy sharp yellow nails scattered across the floor.

------------------------------

I retired to my room. On the way there a relieved maid stopped and asked me several questions. I told her I had received an urgent call from my family that night, and had only returned this morning, very worn out. Perhaps I did look worn out, because the maid simply nodded and continued on her way, maybe to tell the others of my return.

Sighing with disappointment I let myself plop onto my bed. The mirror, which I had moved to face my bed from the other side of the room suddenly flickered. Faintly I could hear Epona's voice.

"Child, what have you done." Her voice ran in my ears and I was suddenly overcome with guilt. What had I done? I had killed the heir to the throne. I had let money; power and vanity get in my way. How could this have happened. I continued to dwell on my mistakes, and slowly tears made there way down my cheeks. What had I done!

----------------------------

Lasarina was poking the dying embers when she heard a persistent knock on the door. Puzzled at who would call at such an hour, Lasarina rose to get the door. Upon opening the heavy wooden door she was almost blinded by a radiant light.

"My child." a musical voice said softly "It is time you must finish your destiny." The light faded slightly to reveal a figure garbed in a golden robe. Clear, warm blue eyes shined lovingly on Lasarina, who stepped back to let the figure through.

Almost at once the golden aura disappeared to reveal a honey blonde woman. Around the woman's neck hung a beautiful silver horse charm and Lasarina gasped. This was Epona, goddess of horses!

"M-My destiny?" she stuttered out. Epona smiled gently and Lasarina felt a little more at ease. Epona began speaking in her soft musical voice again.

"As you know, the kingdom has fallen into shambles. Redynvre has focused on her own pastimes, rather than that of the kingdom." Lasarina opened her mouth to protest, but Epona raised up a hand stop her. "Things have progressed unfortuneatly, and what has already happened cannot be redone. However, there is still time to save what is left. And you my dear, are the one who shall do it." Epona paused, waiting for Lasarina's reaction.

"Me?" Lasarina asked incredibly. "Why me?" her voice was full of puzzlement and confusion. Epona smiled again.

"You are the true heir to the kingdom. You see at birth, you were fair haired and golden. It was at your birth Maeve first came into the service of the King. Eirwen is not the daughter of the Queen Riona and King Fionn. She is actually the daughter of Maeve and a rather unpleasant character named Keir. Switched at birth, you were given to the family in which you hold so dear now. But in truth, your family is the royal one."

"I'm the daughter of the former King?" Lasarina asked. Epona nodded, her face serious.

"You must go to the castle immediately. Redynvre has committed an act she now repents. Tell her what I have told you and she shall act accordingly."

Lasarina absorbed these words quietly. _Must go the castle. Daughter of the king. Heir to the kingdom. A princess! _These and other thoughts echoed in her head. Turning to Epona she nodded, who took that as a signal of her consent. Rising majestically, Epona gracefully moved out of the door and out of sight. Numb with surprise, Lasarina turned her attention to packing her belongings and trying to find a way to break this news to her family.

-------------------------------

sorry if that seems a little lame and expected, but w/e.

Reviewers: Lucky you guys, i am only updating cause i love you so much, but no more updates till i get five reviews on this chapter!

Scoutcraft Piratess: good. i am glad she didn't seem too out of character nasty, which i was afraid of. hope you like chapter too.

Moonlight Enchantments: i don't remember if you find out in this chapter, so sorry if you don't. and remember, i have the chapters all written, i just wait for reviews before i post...so get people to review if you really want to read chapter 17


	17. Man of Pure Intent

I sat on my bed, my knees close to my chest, looking sullenly out the window. I happened to glance at the mirror and saw a faint image of Epona moving on its clear surface. I hurried over to see what was happening.

"Redynvre." Epona spoke my name loud and clear. I nodded and she smiled. "It is not as bad as you think. Eirwen has not died. In fact you did her a favor."

Confused I asked, "Not dead? What do you mean a favor?" Epona smiled again before replying.

"Eirwen has fallen into a deep sleep. She is now known as Snow White, as rumors of her existence in the forest begin to spread. By indisposing of her, you have erased the existence of seven demons which were keeping her company in the cottage. These seven demons were stationed there by Maeve, who is now locked in hell."

Despite Epona's explanation, I was still confused. "Is there anyway for Eirwen to wake again?" I asked tentatively.

Epona nodded. "A man of pure intent must kiss her awake." Pure intent. I smiled grimly, knowing how near impossible that would be.

"You shall be visited soon by a woman from your past. She is the true daughter of the King Fionn. I expect for you to act accordingly." With those final words Epona's image vanished from the mirror.

A woman from my past. My first thoughts were Maeve or Eirwen. Yet I knew that it couldn't be either of those. Who could it be?

---------------------------------------

Lasarina looked anxiously out at the distant castle, which was coming slowly closer. A silver mist encircled the top parapets, creating a fairy tale vibe. She sighed, to rid herself of some of the tension that was building up in her.

Gathering together her bags, she prepared herself for when the coach came to a gentle halt. The footman jumped out and opened the door for her, offering a hand with her luggage. She smiled graciously and accepted the assistance. Standing at the foot of the drawbridge she prepared her self for what was going to happen next.

Then to her surprise, she saw the tall slender frame of Redynvre come striding across the drawbridge towards her.

------------------------

Everything seemed to click as I strode over the drawbridge towards the dark haired figure. Of all the women in my near past the one I had trusted the most and cared for the most was the one who returned. Lasarina was the true heir to the throne.

A look of relief flashed across Lasarina's face as I enveloped her in a hug. "I'm sorry." I whispered in her hear. Unbidden tears coursed slowly down my cheeks and I pulled away to see a beautiful grin spreading across Lasarina's face.

"Honey, I could never hate you" I returned her grin and helped her across the drawbridge and into the castle.

-------------------------

"It is here," I announced, my voice booming across the great hall. Hundreds of people watched with eager faces as I began the formal transfer of the throne. "And now that I present this kingdom to the true heir of King Fionn." My voice echoed in the silence and I smiled. I lifted the golden crown from its purple cushion and raised it above my head. "I now present this crown, a symbol of dedication and loyalty to this kingdom to the one who deserves it. Queen Lasarina!" I placed the crown on Lasarina's sleek black hair and the hall erupted into cheers. Smiling Lasarina rose and we hugged.

--------------------------

And so it was. I retired to the position of handmaiden to the Queen, despite Lasarin'a protests that I be made a lady in waiting. It was in this lower, but more fulfilling position that I found true love. Evyn, the stable boy found it in his heart to forgive me of my wrong doings as queen and a year from my step down as Queen we were married.

The first thing I did after starting my new life was take down the mirror Epona had given me, and as she Epona watched I smashed the mirror. No longer would I let vanity rule me. Epona simply smiled.

I didn't forget about Eirwen either. So three years later, when I gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, I knew he would play a role in fulfilling the story I had begun.

------------------------------


	18. Love and Forgiveness

Contrary to what many thought, the last chapter was not the end, and perhaps, this one may not be either. depends if you guys behave and review!. jk.

* * *

Time passed swiftly, and I watched as Fechin, my beautiful son grew into a lad as handsome as his father. The thought of Eirwen continued to lurk in the recesses of my mind, and Maeve and her evil schemes had faded from memory. It wasn't until Epona visited with a warning that I knew I had to take action. 

-------------------------

I woke early one morning, the sun streaming through the window, sending golden ribbons of light dancing across the room. Evyn lay next to me, still sleeping. I slipped out of bed, careful not to wake my sleeping husband. Stepping out into the cool morning air I felt something was not right. The cool breeze seemed harsh, and the soft sunlight had become glaring and hard.

Something came running up from the distance. I squinted, trying to recognize the shape. It was a horse, pale white with a creamy mane streaming behind its regal head. "Epona." I breathed.

Epona and I had not spoken since I broke the mirror. Seeing her here confirmed my belief that something was amiss.

"Redynvre." Epona transformed from the white horse into a golden woman. "Trouble is brewing. Maeve and Keir think they have a solution to Eirwen's predicament. You must be at Eirwen's cottage by nightfall. Only you can prevent the worse."

I was surprised and became slightly panicked at this sudden responsibility. "What about my family? Evyn? Fechin? And how am I suppose to prevail against two people whose powers are stronger than mine?" I asked desparetly, my voice sounding almost like a whine.

Epona smiled reassuringly. "Do you remember our first true encounter? And the gifts I gave you? You used the two, but you still have one left. That last gift is all you will need." With those final words she bent down and kissed me gently on the brow before bursting into rays of golden light. In her place stood the pale horse, who looked into my eyes for a few moments before galloping off into the forest.

Troubled, I returned inside, where Evyn was waiting for me. He sensed my trouble and without a word rose from the table. He took me gently into his arms and I buried my face in his strong shoulder. We remained this way for several minutes, until Fechin came in. At that point he released me and looked me straight in the eye.

"You have what it takes." he said quietly. "Don't doubt yourself."

Fechin watched a puzzled expression upon his fifteen year old face. "Mother?" he asked, his voice inquiring. I smiled a half smile before speaking.

"There is something I must do. I need to leave soon. Take care." Fechin studied my face for several minutes. Then to my surprise, my independent fifteen year old hugged me like when he was a child. Sighing, I stroked his curly brown hair before breaking away.

Evyn had left the room, and returned with a small pack and a cloak, which he had packed for me. I smiled graciously and wrapped the dark green cloak around my body and with one last farewell I headed out into the forest.

-----------------------------

As is entered the woods, the pale horse came galloping up to me. She flicked her head, motioning for me to get onto her back. I obliged, and she galloped straight through the woods. I clung desperately to her flowing mane, anxious about what lay ahead. Gradually the mare slower down and came to a complete stop in front of the cottage. I slid off and nodded to the horse. In a flash the horse was gone, and I was left alone in front of the cottage.

I approached the door, apprehension beginning to fill up in side me. I had a sudden feeling of fear, like I really didn't want to know what was going on behind that door. I stopped for a moment and listened. Inside voices were murmuring and I paused.

-----------------------------

Maeve looked doubtfully at Keir. 'Are you sure this will work?" she asked, her voice full of disbelief.

"It has to." Keir replied, his voice quiet and serious. He began to pour the contents of the steaming kettle into a mug when he heard a noise and paused. Maeve sat up straighter and looked at him worried.

"No." Keir responded. "How would she know? She destroyed the mirror." Maeve settled back, still looking slightly troubled. Images flashed through her mind as she brooded on the past

"_Why is this here?" Maeve asked, her voice young and innocent. Alec snorted and continued. _

"_You can be such a baby." he said contemptuously. Maeve shut her mouth, though her gut continued to tell her this was wrong. She didn't say anything, for fear of a slap or worse a cut from Alec. _

"_This way." Alec whispered, pointing his knife to a small crevice in the hollow tree. Maeve looked inquisitively and was repulsed by the sight. A young fawn's body that had been mangled almost beyond recognition. _

"_You, you did that?" she asked, her voice trembling. Alec looked sharply at her. Slowly Maeve began to back up, afraid at what might happen next. She wanted to go home._

"_I have, I have to get home now." she said quietly to Alec's back. He turned around sharply, the knife still in his hand. _

"_Not so soon love." his voice was low and dangerous, and Maeve began to run. Alec was larger and faster and soon caught her. He held the knife to her throat, his voice threatening. "You shall tell no one, and you will return next week.Or it will cost you your life." Maeve just nodded, to scared to disobey. _

"Maeve?' Keir's voice broke through her memory. Touching her cheeks she realized a tear had crept down them. She turned away and Keir shrugged and continued his work.

--------------------------

I crept over to the window and peeked in. Maeve sat at the table, her face turned away from the dark haired man, which I assumed was Keir. To my surprise tears were coursing down her cheek quietly, and she seemed oblivious to everything else. I forgot myself and made as though to reach out to her when she snapped to life.

"You!" I froze. Keir jumped to his feet. I turned to flee but came face to face with the tall dark haired man.

"Going so soon?" he asked. I tried to say something but the words wouldn't come out. Keir took me by the arm and led me into the cottage, where Maeve stood ready.

"This is the last time you shall interfere." she growled. The tears had been wiped from her face, and she began to speak raising her hands.

"WAIT!" I shouted. Maeve lowered her hands surprised.

"You fool. Don't listen!" Keir barked and Maeve began to chant again.

"Wait." I began. "You haven't had an easy life." Everything seemed to come together. Now I understood. "You lived in Epona's shadow, though you were older. No one loved you." Maeve looked taken aback. I continued. "It's not over for you, you know. You still have a chance. People can change. People will accept you. They just need to know that you are willing to accept their love."

To my surprise I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around Maeve's waist in a hug. She froze for a second, her body tensing before releasing. She placed her head on my shoulders and began weeping quietly. Keir stood dumbfounded.

Maeve lifted her head and looked me in the eye. Her blue eyes no longer held a sharp, piercing look. They had softened and looked upon me with gratitude. She stepped away from my embrace and looked Keir directly in the eye.

"Now I will do something I should have done a long time ago." She said, her voice low. Closing her eyes she cupped her two hands together, between which something started to glow. Keir's eyes grew wide and he stepped forward, his voice pleading.

"Don't believe the girl Maeve. You know I ..." Keir felt the words stop in his throat as he tried to say it.

Maeve smiled slightley. "What do demons know of love?" she asked, her voice sweet and low. Swiftly her her hands opened completely, revealing a glowing bauble of energy and light and before Keir could respond he threw the great ball of energy towards him. It encased him, sending streams of light through him as the light broke him apart. In a final burst of magic he disappeared and Maeve collapsed onto the wooden floor.

--------------------------------


	19. Epilogue: Fechin

Epilogue: Fechin

The great white horse cantered over to me, nickering. I stroked its mane absentmindedly when it transformed into a beautiful woman with long golden hair and bright blue eyes.

"Aunt Epona!" I exclaimed. She smiled briefly, then her expression grew grave.

"Your mother is asking for you Fechin. There is something she must tell you." I immediately sobered at the thought of Redynvre, my mother. Redynvre had once been Queen, but had passed on the title to a more deserving heir. Then she had settled to live as a peasant, with my father Evyn and my two aunts: Epona and Maeve.

I trudged through the woods, pondering what my mother could need to tell me. Secret keeping was frowned upon in the household, yet I always had a sense my mother was hiding something.

Deep in thought I stumbled upon the doorstep. My father heard me and opened the door. His once curly brown hair had grayed to almost white. His green eyes, usually full of youthful energy were dimmed slightly.

"She is in the bedroom." I nodded and strode through the kitchen, past Aunt Maeve, who was preparing supper. She nodded at me as I passed before returning to the stew. Carefully I creaked open the door to the bedroom.

My mother lay lying on a mattress of goose feathers, in the corner by the window.

"Fechin?" she asked, struggling to sit up.

"Yes it's me." I replied, offering my hand. She grabbed it and pulled herself up into a sitting position.

"Fechin there is something I must tell you." I nodded, not sure of how to reply. "How should I begin?" she continued. "Well, as you know, I was once married to the King and was once Queen." I nodded again and she cleared her throat. "Well, after I discovered that Lasarina was the true heir, I resigned and came to live with your father. However I did some things as Queen that I now regret doing." She coughed, and her whole body shook.

I steadied her frail shoulders with my hand and she looked at me.

"I expect you have heard the tale of the sleeping princess in the woods." I nodded, puzzled.

"But that story is just a fairy tale." I protested. I didn't understand what she was trying to tell me.

"No, its not a fairy tale. The Princess's name is Eirwen, and I was the evil witch." She coughed again slightly. I was stunned.

'How could, how..?" I asked. My mother couldn't have been the evil witch. She would never do such a thing. Redynvre seemed to sense my disbelief and nodded.

"Yes that was me. But there is something I must ask you to do." she continued. I nodded, ready to do whatever she asked.

"You must travel into the forest, using Epona as your mount. She will lead you to where Eirwen rests. Once there you must go inside and open the door on the left. Eirwen lies sleeping on the bed in that room. Then you must kiss her awake."

Kiss her awake? "But.." my mother held up a hand to stop my protest.

"Please." she looked at me, her eyes begging. I swallowed and nodded again. She closed her eyes, looking relieved. She unclasped my hand and slid into a slumber as I slowly edged my way out of the room, to leave her in peace.

My father looked at me expectantly as I emerged from the room. I waved him off, and asked where Epona was. She answered from the other room.

Quickly I told her what my mother had said. She looked thoughtful before agreeing.

"When?" she asked.

"Today." I replied. I felt I needed to respond to my mother's request as quickly as possible. Epona smiled and left the room for a moment. When she returned she was carrying a basket and a black cloak. These she handed to me saying, "I will meet you outside."

Quickly I slipped on a pair of boot and wrapped the cloak around my shoulder. Maeve placed a few rolls into the basket in case I got hungry and I waved good bye.

Outside Epona had transformed into a great white horse. With agility I mounted and she galloped off into the forest. I clung to her mane for what seemed to be an eternity before she began to slow in front of a small woodland cottage.

I slipped off and paused. The horse's snout nudged my back towards the door and I glared at her. Then I turned back to the door and slowly opened it.

Inside it was dark and the air was stale. I fumbled around until my eyes grew used to the dim lighting and I looked for a door. Dust thickly coated the table and shelves. I reached for the door handle and with great force was able to pull it open.

Inside a window let in a small ribbon of gold light, bathing a sleeping maiden. Slowly I came closer, my boots crunching on the hard yellow objects that coated the floor. I took a deep breath and looked into the face of the sleeping maiden. Closing my eyes I bent forward and lightly brushed my lips against hers. I stood up and nothing had changed. The maiden lay still with her eyes still closed.

Then her eyes fluttered slightly and opened completely, revealing beautiful blue eyes. She sat up bewildered and looked at me puzzled.

"Um, hi." I said, unsure of what to say. She appraised me slightly before smiling.

"Can you tell me what just happened?" her voice was slight and I smiled back. I led her to what I assumed was the kitchen. Carefully wiping off the table I opened my basket and shared some bread with her, while explaining what had happened. When I finished she nodded, chewing thoughtfully.

"That sounds familiar. I think you should take me back to your mother, so she knows I forgive her." Quickly we finished the last of the rolls and mounted onto the white mare which waited outside the cottage.

When we returned to the house, only one light was on and it was near dark. I opened the door shouting, "I'm home!." No one answered. I opened the door for Eirwen and Epona who had transformed back into a woman.

We made our way into my mother's bedroom. When we opened the door my father and Maeve looked up from where they were kneeling. My mother lay in bed, very still.

"Is she…?" I couldn't even finish my sentence. I rushed over to the bed, where I knelt next to my mothers face. "Mother?" I asked, trying to keep my voice from trembling. "Mother?" Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at me, almost unseeing.

"Fechin?" she asked, her voice quiet and weak.

"Yes mother its me! And I brought Eirwen." Eirwen stepped forward at the sound of her name.

"Redynvre." My mother turned her head slightly, trying to see Eirwen. "I forgive you Redynvre." My mother began to speak but Eirwen held up a hand. Stepping forward Eirwen placed a soft kiss on my mother's brow. "You are forgiven." she whispered.

My mother tightened her grip on my hand. "Thank you." she whispered. A last sigh escaped her lips and her eyes closed, never to open again. I stood slowly, afraid my legs may give out from under me. Eirwen took my hand reassuringly and I looked at her surprised. She smiled and then bowed her head. My family and I followed suit, in remembrance of a great woman.

--------------------------------------------

Days turned into weeks turned into years. Gradually Eirwen and I fell in love. My father lived to see us wed before he too joined my mother in the after life. Epona and Maeve revealed their immortal qualities to us, and stayed with us, to raise our children like they had raised me.

So with simple joy and thankfulness, we lived happily ever after.


End file.
